The Frozen Phoenix
by Demonic-Slytherin224
Summary: What happens when he goes out of his comfort zone? What happens when she lowers her guard? Changes happen, these changes not only affect those around them, but their destinies as well. What will happen now that Harry James Potter steps into his fated role and unlocks his true power? What will happen as the Slytherin Queen starts to feel for the 'Scar head'. Scared Potter?
1. Chapter 1

The Frozen Phoenix.

Chapter One: Not all Snakes are Evil.

* * *

><p>In the smallest room of Number Four Privet Drive, a raven haired, green eyed teenager slammed his head on his worn desk. Harry Potter was getting annoyed easily lately, even before the summer started he was on edge. He worried mainly about Sirius getting caught or that something was going to go wrong at the Quidditch Championship.<p>

If anything Harry wasn't stupid, though he didn't apply himself at the magical school Hogwarts mainly because of his years before. He noticed something off around the middle of his first year, with a small chat to Hermione he found that Sprout had gone to her home to notify her and her parents about her new abilities. He found similar stories with other Muggle-Born students and found another thing out, they all received books or a manual of sorts on the world they were entering.

Where he had got Hagrid, though he liked the half-giant, the man was limited in his knowledge of the wizard world unless it was deadly or furry. He had a small talk to Sirius who told him that Lily didn't talk often about her sister but when she did it wasn't anything nice. So that begged the question, why was he here?

Harry looked around the smallest room that, had once been Dudley's second room. Everything in the room was broken or worn, the bed was lumpy and stinked, the dresser was missing a leg and the desk was literally on its last year. One side of his room was for Dudley's crap and the rest was what little Harry owned which was mainly stuff from the wizard world. He hated it here, every year he came here to the people who had abused him and starved him. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why he wasn't insane or dark.

He didn't dwell on those thoughts, he had more important things at hand. He had never been told about the Potter family will or vault, being that he was fourteen he should have been awarded the vault being he had no family. It stood to reason that if the Weasleys and Blacks had a family vault then so would the Potters, yet he had only been to his 'Trust' account.

The more he thought about the last four years since getting his letter the more everything pointed to Dumbledore. It seemed like the first two years were a test, stopping Voldemort both times killing both a Professor and Basilisk in the process. Last year seemed to have been random, he couldn't have known that Sirius would escape.

The way he heard from Charlie was that Hogwarts was fairly peaceful while they were there. Yes some people things happened to but not the level of fighting Trolls and Cerberus on the first year then moving up to a death staring snake and dementors.

Harry sighed running a hand through his musky hair, he couldn't remember when he had been allowed to shower or brush his teeth.

He couldn't go to anyone with Dumbledore's connects, that included Sirius, Arthur, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. Ron wouldn't understand, Malfoy would laugh and that left him with only one Pure-Blood that might answer him.

Daphne Greengrass, while she was in his year she kept to herself and Tracey Davis. From what he understood she was the Slytherin Ice Queen, basically she glared at anyone who tried to speak with her and always looked with calculation. She was very attractive, she had striking dark brown hair and bright ice blue eyes with a very petite frame work. She had never openly attacked or supported Harry during his time at Hogwarts though she was neutral, she had training of Pure- Bloods which was something he need being the last of his line.

Harry dug around under his bed picked up a good quill and some parchment, using what little sunlight he had left he started to write. By the time the sun had fallen and the darkness had spread he was finished. He was asking her for help, something he rarely did to anyone, he wanted to know what his place was in this world.

He looked over at his snowy owl Hedwig and smiled "So, I don't really know where she lives." He said softly "Think you could find Daphne Greengrass for me girl?"

Hedwig stuck out her leg with a small hoot, she was always a smart bird. Harry tied the letter to her leg and fetched her a quick owl treat. When the bird turned to take off she nipped him lightly on the hand, almost telling him to never doubt her.

Harry watched the bright dot until it faded over the horizon, he had his head out the window a little and smelled the awful smell of liquor, and he could even hear snores. Disgusted Harry went back inside and locked the window, he flicked on a small light without a shade and pulled out a defense book starting to read.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in small hills of Somerset, England a teenage girl was brushing her deep brown hair which reached down to her mid back. Daphne was preparing for bed, she did this every night brushed her hair and teeth. While she knew she would have to brush it again in the morning she found it relaxing. When she brushed her hair she would let her mind wander, being that she was from a Pure-Blood family she was well skilled in the mental arts and used this time to look over her shields.<p>

Each house was famous for some magical trait and the Greengrass's were known for sharp eyes. Where observation can be taught or learned this is where they differed, their eyes could read lips, body language and emotions thus knowing what a person was saying. The way they did this was by pushing magic into their eyes which in turn glazed them slightly like a sheet of ice. It wasn't as rare like a Seer or Parseltounge but it was more accepted and used often. It was often know as the 'Glacier' Effect.

A sharp tack on her window made her jump a little, being so engrossed in her thoughts it surprised her. She glanced over and saw a beautiful white owl, she only knew one person who owned such an owl, Harry Potter.

Slowly she walked over to the window, and opened it a little. The bird stood at her sill and starred at her almost sizing her up, or thinking she had found the right target. "You're Potter's Owl aren't you?" She stated more as a fact than a question.

The owl bowed her head gently and stuck out her leg, Daphne removed the letter cautiously using her wand. Where as being a Muggle-born this would get you in trouble as a Pure-Blood it very rarely happened. With a wave she found it was as it appeared to be, a letter.

Now she was interested, Potter had barely spoken to her yet she knew all about him. While everyone thought he was average at best with extreme luck she knew better. He was gifted in Charms and Defense, talented in Transfiguration and Potions, the only thing he seemed to not be decent at was Divination and History but if they had competent teachers she knew this would change. She knew all about the Stone and Basilisk she also found it very interesting that Sirius Black had been hunting Potter all year then suddenly took off and left whereas days before Potter was in the hospital wing again.

Daphne opened the letter slowly and began to read.

_To Miss Daphne Greengrass._

_I am terribly sorry to ask this of you but I seem to have a problem I think only you can solve. Being that I am in a sense part of the Pure-Blood line being a Potter, I have no knowledge of this world. Dumbledore seems to be trying his hardest to make that a fact, I have no one else to turn to because of his reach and of my enemies. You have never said hateful things to me nor have you ever openly accepted me so I have no reason to hate you. Being that you were raised a Pure-Blood, I would assume that you had a better understanding than that of myself._

_If you could offer me your aid, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. Simply ask within reason._

_Sign, Harry James Potter._

She let out a small laugh and sigh when she read this, she knew Potter was about as confused to the wizard world as a broken clock was to a different hour. Of course she could tell him no or even ignore him but he did bring up a good point. She had never hated him or supported him so the fact he was asking someone outside his circle for help did mean something.

She looked at the owl who was watching her with almost a wondering look, she sighed softly "I will send Potter a reply in the morning, and you are more than welcome to stay. I have my own Owl, who could send Potter the reply if you want to leave." She explained to reasonably smart owl, were most left after they delivered this one waited.

The owl bowed her head softly and tucked her head into her wing, Daphne took that as she was going to wait until the morning. With that Daphne slid into her bed and turned out the candle.

* * *

><p>Daphne woke up around eight like always during the Summer Holiday, she normally studied in the library or chatted with her sister. She looked at her window to find the snowy owl with amber eyes watching her quietly, in truth the owl was kind of creepy the way it just watched. The Slytherin rose from her bed and trudged to her private bathroom, where she took a quick shower and towel dried her hair. He dressed comfortably in a Forest green T-Shirt and shorts then started to brush her hair again, the owl gave a small hoot trying to gather her attention.<p>

Daphne nodded a little and pulled a fresh sheet of parchment from a drawer and quill. She started the letter.

_To Harry James Potter._

_To say I am surprised that a Gryffindor, Glory-Boy would contact a Slytherin is simply amazing though I will not complain. You said you have no idea about this world and I readily agree, I have not actively followed you but I know very much about you. The feud with Malfoy, Basilisk and Dementors. Do not ask how I know these things because I have a wide network of 'allies' that I use for information. If there is one thing I will tell you it is that information is gold in this world, while money opens doors, information seals them. Being the last Potter, half-blood or not, you are or at least should be a Lord. Lord is the head of a family or house, my father is one and Lucius Malfoy is as well._

_Being the last of your line, you should also study on the Wizengamot, as I know that the Potter's own at least four seats on the court. These seats have votes on the court meaning you can use them to agree on bills or not. Also I advise you look into your family history._

_Should you have any more questions I would be happy to answer, on this term. I know all about you Potter, yet I know nothing of you. Should you allow it I would like to spend some time with you either during the summer or at School. Do not worry about the house policies as I really do not care. I will be at the Quidditch World Cup, if you plan on attending, I shall see you then._

_Sign, Daphne Alexis Greengrass._

Daphne smiled at her letter, it let him know where to get started and should have him leave her alone for a while, as he looked for the information. She really did want to get to know about Potter, to nearly everyone he was an enigma. Granger and the Weasleys were the only ones who were close to him.

In Hufflepuff they didn't mind Potter, Ravenclaw was trying to keep to themselves and Slytherin only had one voice when it came to the raven haired teen. Draco Malfoy, who tried his best to make it seem like Harry was an Evil Bigot. She wondered if Draco could change his views, being raised by such a man as Lucius Malfoy that would be a challenge but how she loved a challenge.

* * *

><p>Harry was working in the garden, which he hated doing may he remind you. He was lucky that the Dursleys were leaving in a few for lunch and he would be left alone to do the chores which included this, cutting the lawn, cleaning the dishes and vacuuming. It wasn't a bad day other than a little hot, he was going to speed through the chores and shower before they came back, Merlin knew he needed it.<p>

After a few minutes he had pulled all the weeds, careful not to pull any of Aunt Petunia's lily flowers. Harry knew full well that his Aunt really did miss her sister but living with an ignorant man such as Uncle Vernon left little time to grieve. With a single pull he started the lawnmower and began to cut the grass.

"Boy!" A deep voice shouted at the door, he released the bar and looked over at his uncle as the noise died.

Vernon growled a little "We'll be back in an hour, try not to burn down the house." He snarled "And if I find so much as one attempt at the door." He was talking about the cupboard where most of his Wizard things were. He was able to smuggle a few things into his room but most of his stuff was locked away.

Harry held up his hands "Yes, Yes I know." He said calmly trying to ignore the whale of a man "I'll be locked in my room until School starts."

Vernon grunted "Do not leave the house." He instructed.

Harry nodded again and started to cut the grass once more.

The yard wasn't that large so it only took him around half-an hour to cut nicely. When he went in through the back he was almost surprised to see a small cup of water and a note on the counter.

'_When you have finished the chores, remember you are making dinner. You are not to eat until we return, when dinner is finished we will discuss what your meal shall be.' _He read as he sipped on his water, they did this a lot. Should his chores not be completed then he would not eat, if they were done poorly he would get at most a slice of bread and a cup of water.

He started what dishes remained from breakfast this morning which didn't take him long as he was used to doing them at this point. When that was finished he stepped to vacuuming the carpeted rooms, the steps and then the bed rooms. He did this very carefully and in the same way his Aunt had showed him when he was old enough to do this which was about six or five.

He stowed the machine and checked his mental list of chores, as far as he knew he was done other than starting dinner. Which being it was only lunch wasn't for a while, quickly he ran to the bathroom and started to shower using his own shower gear from Hogwarts.

His thoughts drifted as he showered, he thought back to his first year and something hit him like a brick. Mrs. Weasley was talking about the platform to her children, which was how he got on. Why would she do that? All her children had been to the platform since Bill had gotten his letter. That's when he realized something they wanted to find him, they were looking for the lost kid with raven hair. He slammed his fist onto the tiled wall "Damn it." He growled, was Ron acting on his friendship? Was that why he hated Hermione at first? Why he never wanted to study?

He couldn't tell, he did know this though. He met Malfoy first, was confused at the time and didn't like how arrogant he was. Ron was second and he made the attempt to be his friend, but he asked about his scar first which silently annoyed him.

Harry fumed silently as he thought, he took a ten minute shower and towel dried his hair which was slightly longer than normal he noted it grew after he met Sirius, he removed a small rubber band off his wrist and pulled his hair back into a small ponytail. He redressed in what he could find that was reasonably clean, then he noticed Hedwig was back looking at him with almost a look of pity.

The Teen sighed "Hey girl." He said softly walking over to his prized bird and companion. "Did she reply?" He asked looking down at her leg and saw a letter tied on.

Harry smiled brilliantly and removed the note, he read it silently and sighed in relief and to control his anger. His friends had been keeping things from him, he knew they were hiding something from him. Hermione might be his only friend but she was also connected to Dumbledore and wouldn't understand his new status. If he could get Sirius away from the old man then he was sure that his god-father would side with him.

So his first goal was to get to Gringotts, that would be a slight problem but he was sure he could fix. Greengrass wanted to get to know him in return for her help, he wasn't about to tell her no being that she didn't ask for anything more or less. He removed another spare piece of Parchment from under his bed and scrawled a quick note to Gringotts to see if he could get a Portkey. He knew the ways of Wizard travel in hopes that he could find his way out of this pit, Broom he would be spotted, Apperation had to be learned and he didn't know where to start, Floo only worked when hooked to the main line and Muggles sure weren't, that left him with the Portkey but those were also few and far between.

"I'll send it off tomorrow, unless you want to take it today?" He spoke looking at Hedwig, who gave a hoot and started to drink water "Thought so." He said casually, slipping on a shirt and opened his defense book again.

Not knowing how much he just threw things into motion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Or Daphne Greengrass.**

_**Hello Hello, I looked and looked but I never found a DG/HP one quiet like this set up. If you find one like this please tell me! I'd like to read it, you know for research and fun. So I think this was a good first chapter and header into the Fourth year. What'd you think? Leave me a note- Sign 'The Demon'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Goblins and Findings.

Harry pulled on a pair of his better jeans, converse, a plain green T-shirt and a grey worn jacket, he had gotten a message from the Potter account manager Sharknail. The Goblin had explained that he had been trying to get a hold of him via his Magical Guardian at the age of eleven to explain the situation he was in. Shark gave him a single portkey in the shape of a kunt but it had different designs and glowed a little, his meeting was at 10 am and it was 9:50 at the moment, better to be early than late.

"Phoenix" He muttered the code word, and felt a sharp tug at his navel. He closed his eyes and mouth not knowing what would happen if he didn't. Then he felt the floor, cold stone like floor and his landing was far from graceful. He stood slowly, shaking off the light dust he had over his clothes and began to look around when he noticed a Goblin who seemed to be containing his laughter.

The Goblin coughed "I apologize, but that was the worse entrance I have ever seen." He spoke casually, he had slicked back oil black hair with beady yellow eyes, he was in a suit and glanced at his pocket watch "And I have seen a few, Mr. Potter."

Harry, straightened his glasses and nervously rubbed the back of his neck "It was a new experience for me." He said embarrassed.

The Goblin nodded with a feral grin "I believe Sharknail is done with his appointment Mr. Potter." He said walking towards the door "I shall show you to his office."

Harry nodded and followed the Goblin making sure his glasses weren't any more damaged than normal. It turned out that he was in a private Portkey area as most Portkey's would be sent to the main lobby unless asked otherwise. He was lead down a hall and then to a door with a Golden plate etched- _The Ancient and Covert House of Potter: Account Manager Sharknail._

"Knock a single time Mr. Potter." The Goblin said bowing to Harry "May your accounts be full."

Harry bowed back "Thank you for your time." He said in a calm voice.

The Goblin rose a brow and started muttering something about owing Griphook two sickles as he walked away. Harry turned to the door and knocked a single time 'Enter' was heard and he did so. The room was very comfortable, a mix of Greys, Ruby, Emerald and Onyx they didn't argue or fight with each other but they complemented the other well almost too well.

Sharknail sat on a high desk of what looked like Ebony wood, it was vintage very vintage so was the other chairs and furniture. Shark had Silver hair that was held in a short ponytail, his teeth seemed sharper than normal and he looked feral almost with the green eyes that followed Harry to the front of the desk. "Mr. Potter." He said slowly.

"Pleasure to meet you Sharknail, I assume we will get to know the other well?" Harry spoke in a calm tone looking the Goblin in the eye to show respect.

"I offer you the same Mr. Potter." He said bowing his head a little "We have much to do on this day, First we shall preform a Vault test proving you are indeed Harry James Potter. Second will be a Magical test, this shall outline your special skills and abilities. Third we'll be opening the Potter Will as your magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore claimed that until you were of Age then it would be sealed and what should be the final step will be your Lordship claim." Shark nail explained, though he looked sharp and feral, his voice was soothing like water.

"Please call me Harry." Harry said waving his hand "So let's begin."

Shark smiled a little "Like Charlus and James you are, never let me call them Lord or Mr. Potter." He dug around in a his desk for a moment then pulled out a sliver dagger carved with runes and a sheet of black paper "Now, you will hold this dagger onto your index finger on your dominant hand until the blade glows red." He explained.

Harry nodded and took the dagger, pressing it to his index finger. He felt the sharp pain but ignored that, he had a Basilisk bite his arm this was nothing. After a few seconds the blade started to glow the red color.

"Now stab the paper, lightly." He ordered "I don't need another blasted hole, James nearly broke the desk." He sighed rubbing his forehead.

Harry smirked a little, sounded like something his father would do. He leaned down and pressed the dagger onto black paper enough to were the glow spread across the surface in a runic manner and then into English. Shark looked it over and nodded turning it so Harry could read it.

_Harry James Potter, Son of Lily Emma Evans: Potter and James Adam Potter._

_Estimated Balance: 71,838,132: Investments, Housing, Jewelry, Vault Contents and Bonds._

_Vaults owned: Number 687: Trust Fund Vault, Number 99: Potter Family Vault, Number 819: Muggle Collection Vault, Number 117: Weaponry Vault, 009: Unknown Vault with a Thestral symbol on the door._

_Estates: Potter Manor: Scotland, Phoenix Island: Sicily Peverell Grounds: Ireland, Vacation Homes: Thestral Retreat- Utah, USA. Shadow Walk-New York, USA. Shinigami Estate- Tokyo, Japan. Willow Lane- Moscow, Russia. Grim Cottage- Munich, Germany. Polar Rest- Toronto, Canada. Veela Ave- Paris, France. Marauder's Outback- Sydney, Australia._

Harry read with a small 'O' on his face, he didn't know that his family was this wealthy "Sir, Would you happen to know why the Potter's have an Island in Sicily?" He asked sliding the paper back to the Goblin.

Shark nodded "I do, you see the Potter's originally came here in the 43 AD. With the invasion of Britain from Rome, the Potter's had been renowned for their minds of battle and their superior luck if you will. A majority of the Potters were Spies, Scouts, Hunters and Trackers, but a smaller amount became Assassins and Bounty Hunters though not truly evil being they always fight for the side of Light in the end. Many that came here to fight, remained in England, Potter Manor merely grew to account for the changing of times." He explained to the Heir of the house, as he was instructed to do by the last manager Talon.

Harry soaked in the information, his house was ancient and now it was on its last leg. While Harry thought Shark put the Dagger away, burned the parchment and pulled out a small stone cup with red runes inscribed to the sides. "I shall require your blood once more, an example of your magic and you'll hold the cup." He said holding out a normal dagger, one that lacked the runes.

Harry nodded and placed the dagger on his palm slitting it open, he winced a little but didn't complain. He let the crimson liquid flow into the cup when it reached a certain point the wound closed itself and Harry pulled out his wand.

"Just focus your magic into a spark or wave at the cup, it shall absorb it."

He did as he was told and just like when he got the wand for the first time, red sparks flew out of the tip onto and into the cup that now shimmered a reddish, with green. Then he took the cup in his hands as Shark started to hum and mutter.

Within a minute the cup burst into flames, the fire flew into the air and Shark caught it forcing it onto a sliver of parchment. The cup was stuck to Harry's hands and he could not help but it was over as soon as it started "There, Take a look Harry." Shark said retrieving the cup from him and replacing it with the parchment.

_Harry James Potter._

_Age: 14_

_Main Descents of: Potter- Endangered, Peverell- Extinct, Black- Endangered (One Direct Heir:Sirius Orion Black), Evans- Unknown Wizard Background, Silver- American Family, Sparrow- Became Muggle, Slytherin- Extinct and Ravenclaw- Extinct._

_Primary Hair color: Raven Black._

_Eye color: Emerald Green._

_Familiar: N/A *Recommends a Snake or Phoenix*_

_Magical Affinities: Defense- Natural, Dark Arts- Natural, Potions- Able, Charms- Natural, Care for Magical Creatures- Natural and Runes- Able._

_Boggart: Dementor, Patronus: Stag, Wand Core: Phoenix Tail Feather._

_Unique Traits: Slight Metamorphmagus: Limited to Hair and Eyes, Parsel Tongue: Unknown wither a Born trait or not, Animagus: Form Available, Shadow Walker: Ability to Sneak expertly with little training, Wand-less Magic, Healing Ability: Faster recovery of Stamina or wounds and Fire Nature._

_Blocks: Mental Shielding: 90%, Magical Core: 75%, Healing Ability: 44%, Shadow Walker: 75%, Wand-Less: 100%, Parsel Tongue: 50%, Metamorphmagus: 99% and Fire Nature: 100%_

_Health Concerns: Scar tissue: Back, Chest, Legs (Abuse, Childhood), Myopia (Terrible), Brittle Bones (Malnutrition), Horcrux: Scar (Not a True Horcrux), Basilisk Venom: Left forearm (Disabled), Psychological Damage: Extent Unknown and Oblivation: Memories have been replaced or stopped.'_

Harry growled in anger at the mention of blocks Dumbledore had the power to do this, he was surprised to not see the Heir of Gryffindor on here but he guessed it made sense. The Weasleys would be a better cover for the Gryffindor line anyway. The Potters must have always been close to Gryffindor without being family, he wondered what Ravenclaw would have been like to his ancestor based on what he knew they all were of the Trickster level. Slytherin thought was a surprise, he wondered if that was from the Potters or Evans side of the family.

The Meta thing made sense too he recalled his Aunt clipping his hair bald and it regrew overnight, that and it never changed in length at least until this year, ever since he met Sirius it had grown out into the mans pony tail style. He didn't know what a Shadow Walker was or a Fire Nature though he had an idea. "Sir…can you explain some of this to me?"

"Lets start with your family history. Now the Peverell House joined with the Potter House when Ignotus Peverells Grand-Son Godwyn' only produced one heir a Female Eva. Being that the name couldn't be carried with Eva and that the Peverell was an extremely Light house they had to find another Ancient House. It came down to the Potters, Bones and Longbottoms. Issac Potter was the only male within Eva's age, so they wrote a marriage contract." He explained the Peverell, and took a deep breath "The Silver Family was a Neutral Pure-Blooded family, they moved to America in the 16th century many of the Silver family had a talent for healing or health herbs and to my knowledge still do. The Sparrow Family fell quiet sometime ago but they were what many think gave the Potters their natural ability of flight. They aren't extinct merely turned Muggle through a line of Squibs." He took another deep breath "You have a direct Black connection through your Grandmother Dorea Potter Black. She was kicked from the family or at least became a laughing stock as I believe. The Blacks have an ability of Metal Arts that few have ever mastered. But they are also a Dark House with a 'Black' history. I do not know about the Ravenclaw or Slytherin connection, I am sorry."

Harry looked like he had been struck with a dull mace. He didn't know what to think, He would look through the Peverells information maybe he could find some answers to his questions. Along with the Sparrows, Silver and Black house, he knew there was little hope for finding anything of Ravenclaw or Slytherin. "What about this other stuff?"

Shark nodded "The Magical Affinities help you narrow down what classes you should be taking or what fields you should apply yourself in. However that doesn't mean you can't do well in other classes or subjects it will take more time for you to grasp the subject however" He spoke reading it off the page. "I imagine you have no idea what a Shadow Walker or Fire Nature is?"

Harry shrugged a little "No Sir."

"A Shadow Walker has the ability to nearly erase his/her presence in the form of sound and smell, either under a cloak of invisibility, hiding in plain sight or following on the roof will remove the visual aspect. It is mainly used for tracking or assassinations." He pulled out a file showing how his Father had the trait, must be the Potter Family trait. "Fire Nature is the ability to control or master Fire, to a level. It is a very hard task to learn a Nature and most wizards do not have one, your Mother did however she was also a Fire."

Shark glanced at the paper and frowned "This won't do… These Blocks will be removed, the Horcrux isn't really an issue you're lucky its not a true one. I imagine this is from our last Dark Lord Mr. Riddle. Before you ask all Goblins know who he is, being he has come in here several times in the past. But that is a story for another day. What we shall do is remove it and place it into a more suitable container and we'll start healing your body right away. If you were to place the Lord ring on at the moment it could kill you for being weak."

Harry shuddered a little at that thought "Alright then, thank you for explaining." He said with a small smile.

Shark nodded and pressed his thumb and index finger on two different runes. Within a minute two Goblins came jogging in "Hobb, get me the Potter Will of Lily and James." The Goblin named Hobb nodded and turned to leave quickly. "Polaros, You shall escort Mr. Potter to the ritual room where we will remove the Horcrux and start healing his body."

The Goblin nodded "Follow, Mr. Potter." He then turned to leave with Harry in tow.

* * *

><p>Daphne was lightly kicking her foot as she read, it was a book on strategies and battle plans. Where her sister loved to read fairy-tales like the beetle and bard or Harry Potter, she loved Magic or Battles, even muggle ones like WW2 or the battle of Troy.<p>

She wondered if Potter had taken her advice on seeking the Gringotts, if she was right then he will be a Lord by the end of the summer. Then Malfoy will have to keep his trap shut to the people Potter hangs around, like Granger or Weasley.

"Would Misses like a cup of tea?" Yola, her family elf squeaked.

"That would be lovely." She looked up marking her place.

Yola grinned happily "English, Dash of Sugar, stirred with a cinnamon stick and a cube of ice" She recalled with a gleam.

Daphne nodded "Yes, that is all Yola." The elf popped away, she started back on her book again.

Try as she might though, her thoughts drifted back to the Raven haired teen. She curled her toes a little at the thought of him, if the rumors and what she had gathered were as true as she thought they were then he was powerful, very powerful. A Full Patronus at thirteen was unheard of, most wizards could barely get a wisp or a small shield. That and if he lost the glasses and worked out just a little more he would be heavenly, most girls stopped thinking about him because he wasn't what they were thinking. The pretty boy with an award winning smile, the last thing this world needed was another Lockheart.

She thought Potter was attractive because he had that air of Mystery to him, he didn't really care what people said about him. The Chamber incident in Second Year led her to that conclusion, that and his eyes. Those eyes had to be cut from the precious gem they resembled so bright, cold, sharp and stunning, she would swear he could hex with just his eyes. He was Harry Potter after all, it wouldn't surprise her if he could.

The thing that bothered her wasn't Harry himself, it was his friends. Granger was a stuck up know it all, the fact she was a Muggle-Born made it worse because she thought things should be more modern. The System takes time to adapt, it needs a fine tooth comb not a bat. Weasley was a Bigot Racist on anything Slytherin or new, that and he was a Pig. Longbottom would be okay being that he knew the Greengrass family. She was a Slytherin after all this was nothing more than a chess game, she plays her cards right and who knows, maybe she'll win.

* * *

><p>Harry grunted in pain as his forehead exploded, he was tied down to an alter to prevent him from harming a Goblin or himself. As he tried to thrash about, images flashed before his eyes almost like someone's life was ending, he saw children beating him up, he talked to snakes, bullied the bullies, found his past, killed, tortured and preformed evil so dark it made night look like morning. Slowly the last memory flowed through his eyes, a small cottage, a flash of green, a body with black hair fell at the stairs, the babies room, Lily Evans pleas to spare her son, another flash of green, the mass of red hit the floor and then another flash of green then nothing. NO! That was Voldemort! I am Harry James Potter, I have been beaten, I have talked to snakes, and I have not killed unless no other option was open, I will never torture and I am not EVIL!<p>

Harry let out a roar as a black shade like spirit flowed from his scar to transform into a shade of a male, the shade laughed darkly and lunged for Harry. However he never made contact as a beam of silver light wrapped around the shadow and pulled it into a compass looking device. The reaction was almost instant slowly the pain went away, the straps loosened for a moment to catch his breath, he could feel the memories but his psyche was pushing them to the darker corners of his mind. "A good he's not dead." A Goblin growled, Another stepped forward "Shut it Ripmouth, Mr. Potter will begin on the blocks, it's going to hurt." The Goblin said in a formal voice, then they formed a small dance circle and started murmured in lower whispers.

The Goblins got into a small tight circle and started to chant in their language. Harry couldn't understand it but he didn't really want to.

His chest started to feel tighter and tighter, his head was pounding, the skin on his arms almost burned in pain. When he let out a scream of pain, his magic manifested and it flew around the room, cutting into the walls and burning through the straps. His chest was glowing, his bones cracked like they had just been broken and reset. He started to float lightly above the alter, he screamed in pain as the torches started to glow brighter and brighter then the flames licked towards him. Then another loud crack rang through the room and then the glowing settled softly, slowly his magic relaxed and he shakily sat up.

The other Goblins were looking at him in amazement and wonder, some were still on the floor from being pushed over and hiding from him. The walls were cracked, cut and indented, by the torches were scorch marks from his new found element. He looked down at the alter, it was cracked and severally damaged "I-I'm..."

A Goblin waved him off "Don't be sorry Mr. Potter, this was incredible to witness. We rarely use the unblocking alter being Blocks are illegal on anyone over 11. We'll fix the room and the alter, we should have expected this. You already had strength before but now you're well Warlock level. Don't expect anymore strength being most Magical beings level out around early puberty so the body can start its process." The Goblin said passing him his shirt and jeans. They had him disrobe so the runes on the table could make contact with his skin.

The doors opened and another Goblin entered, this one looked like a professor of sorts. Glasses and a white coat must be a doctor.

The Medical Goblin looked him over and then glanced at his chart. "Take off the glasses, you don't need them. Scar tissue should be fading within the day or two, hell he'll probably grow over the night as well. Horcrux is removed, here is that" He said handing Harry the instrument that looked like a compass "Your problem now and the Brittle bone will take a little bit of time, here they'll get you well again." The Goblin handed him a pouch of potions about twenty in all, each a blue bottle "Take one every night before bed, Goblins orders."

Harry nodded and placed the pouch onto his belt.

"Now the Venom was already negated by what looks like Phoenix tears, so it will be in your system for life. Now it's not a bad thing, being adjusted to Basilisk Venom means you're likely now resistant to Snake bites of all kind." The Goblin explained looking over a sheet of paper "The Psychological Damage you'll need to see either a Squib or Muggle-Born Therapist, the Oblivation will have to be handled by the Ministry. Well that looks like it's it, now get out"

Harry chuckled as he started to walk to Shark's office once more, Harry did remove his glasses and found slowly his vision shifted to see without them. He hated the things anyway. Sharknail was there waiting for him "You look much better Mr. Potter" He commented pulling out the envelop "The Potter Will." Shark said bringing back from space.

It was a single letter and looked like it was dropped via Owl, Shark opened it and pulled out three sheets of Paper "_**This is the last will and testament of Lily and James Potter, we have been tested and we are who we say we are. If someone is reading this then that means our plan to switch out Sirius Black for Peter Pettigrew was a failure and Peter has fallen or gave up willing, **__I hope it is the first. _**Should the later be true however, I would like to tell Mr. Pettigrew that I never cared for him anyway. How did you not figure this he was a Rat after all,** _Wasn't really my idea, I was bent on Remus but Sirius thought he was the spy...In hindsight that was a poor call..._

**I Lily Emma Evans Potter, give God-Mothership to one Marlene Mckinnon of my son Harry James Potter in the event of Sirius and Our deaths. In no order, NONE, shall my son be sent to live with his Aunt, I don't care if the sky is raining fire and her house has the only hose. **_Well said there dear, I James Adam Potter, give God-Fathership to one Sirius Black of my son Harry James Potter and he is the first guardian should we pass on. I'll miss you Pad-Foot, take care of Progslet for me will you, _**For Us, **_For us sorry. _

_**To Remus John Lupin, we give you 100 thousand Galleons, a Hunting Cabin in northern Scotland and James' Snitch. **_**When you see the moon, howl at it for us as well.**_ Moony…Buy yourself some new robes and get a girl, or I'll haunt you, I'm Sirius, okay I'm James but still. _**Ignore the Prat.**

_**To Andromeda Cassie Tonks, we leave 100 thousand Galleons, the little cottage in Utah. You and Ted should get out of England and explore the states a little, **_**I'll miss you Andie, tell Nymie we'll miss her too.**_ That kid you have, Nymie…she'll be a true Marauder one day…I'll put money on it. Take care of yourself Andie._

_**To Sirius Orion Black, we leave you with James' Sliver Bullet and his comic collection. Lily leaves you the bag of prank items she took from you in seventh year, **_**It's in the Muggle Vault. Now if I find out you let my Son play that blasted Quidditch game before he is thirteen I will come back from the grave and murder you. **_Er, Well. As much as I love Quidditch I think I love my wife more, so just listen to her…eh Pads? I switch my bet by the way, He'll be a Seeker. Do try to take care of yourself Paddy._

**Marlene Mckinnon, my best friend,** _Only Friend,_ **Ignore the Prat. Now you've been my best friend since about second year, well there was 'Him' but I'd rather not discuss it. Anyway, I love you like a sister and would like to leave you with my diary, a few things in the last page of the book are yours. I didn't want the world to know what I left you. Love you always Lily.** _Don't I get to say anything? _**No.**

_To Minerva McGonagall, I know you never played favorites and were a tough professor, but I would be honored that if my Wand was recovered that it be sent to you. You taught me all about my skill and favorite art, let me play on the Quidditch team when I was arrogant and showed me the way to Head Boy. I'll never be able to thank you enough, James._

_I, James Adam Potter, Would like to say my deepest apologies to Severus Snape. I made you a target for far to long Severus, I should have grown up by fifth year but I continued to torment you until Seventh Year and at that point we already were at odds. I would never admit this out loud but I was always jealous of you for having such a close friendship with Lily and for being better than me in Defense and Potions. When the incident in fifth year happened, I felt both sadness and joy. Sadness because I knew that I pushed you too far and in result made you lose your closet friend, Joy because I knew that Lily would be more accepting of me without you. Again I'm sorry Severus. _**I have no comment.**

_**Based on the fact we have limited friends and even smaller amount of Family, We shall leave donations to certain organizations and families all anonymous of course. Which would be on the scrap of paper above.**_

_**So last is well…You Harry…We left you letters…We didn't think this would happen, we wanted to be with you every step to watch you fall and dust yourself off with that Potter grin and Evan eyes. We leave you with everything else that we own, you can get rid of it all or give it away to those you think deserve something.**_

_**Sign- **_**Lily Emma Evans Potter, **_James Adam Potter."_ Shark said slowly and then massaged his throat.

"I need a copy of this sent to the Ministry of Magic, to Head Auora Bones to be exact. I've heard she's brilliant." Harry said quickly, he had the chance to free his God-Father and he was taking it.

Shark nodded "It shall be done, Here read the letters while I go and handle that and the affairs." He said slipping him the two notes and left the room.

Harry slowly with a steady hand took the one with the fine writing his father.

_Dear, Harry or Progslet or Marauder Next-Generation Number 1._

_Lily insisted I write you a letter, the problem is I have no idea what I'm to write. If you're reading this then it's likely you're around either eleven or twelve. I hope Sirius had taught you all the skills you have, I was so proud to find out you were a Shadow and Lily even more so when she saw you playing with the candles flame with no burns. I know you'll be down to two houses…because it was the same for me and your mum…Slytherin or Gryffindor…my dad told me he faced the similar choice and then he married a Slytherin. If I have one piece of advice for you son…it's that you should always follow your gut, if that gut tells you to spit death in the face then you do it. Walk in this world with no fear, hold your head to the level you have and nothing more. I love you with every being in my body, I pray to Merlin, the founders and fate that your Mother isn't dead and that you two are both okay but the chances of that are slim…Son I love you and I'm proud, I would be proud if you turned out worse than Voldemort…because you're my son. So I'll leave you with this son, if you got to sin at least do it with a grin._

_Always: James Adam Potter- Prongs._

Harry was holding back tears in his eyes, his father had just told him exactly what he had been wanting to hear for years. Now he finally had it, it was like a weight being removed from his shoulders he was going to do his Father proud. Time to become the Marauder he was meant to be.

He swiped at his eyes to remove the stray leaks and shakily opened his mother's letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**This is the fifth time I've written this because I always end up running the ink with tears, I just can't stand the thought of not watching you grow up, and to not see you play Quidditch (Thirteen) or prank your prat of a father. You'll end up hearing awful things about me, that I was a terrible Mud-Blood who stole a proper Pure-Blood. It was the other way around, I should add. Harry I love you and I want you to find love, even if it's only for a second because it's better to have and lost than to not had at all. Fight for those you want to protect, love your friends for they could be more than Family and Never, Never bow your head to a Dark Lord or Pure-Blood. It's not because you're better than them by blood, it's because you're a better person than they are, and I know you'll be. I am always looking out for you, Even if I have to fight tooth and nail to watch over you I will. Because I love you Harry, you are the greatest thing in my life and the best sense of joy and pride I have ever had. I'm still having trouble picturing you grow up without me and your dad, it just seems like it should never happen, that you'll never read this because we're there to tell you ourselves….I'm sorry…I'm rabbling at this point... Anyway, I'll leave you on this note. Not all Slytherin's are evil and not all Gryffindor's are saints.**

**Love, Mum.'**

Harry was openly sobbing at this point, he wasn't making a sound but the tears and choking jester he was making was clear he was upset. If these were tears of happiness or of failure he didn't know. He held onto the one connection to his parents, the one thing he could trace back to them, this was them. For the longest time he didn't know what Love was, it was a strange feeling for him but slowly thanks to the Wizard World. Hermione, the Weasleys and his other friends started to warm him and now at this moment he knew what it felt like to be loved.

Sharknail entered the office once more, this time he was carrying a wooden box, ebony like everything else. "This is your ring." He said softly when Harry had stopped crying, he opened the box to show a simple, silver band with waves of bronze throughout it. The setting was a blue phoenix with four emeralds like a compass. "Place it on your right middle finger. You need to know that by becoming Lord of the House you will take on the responsibilities of your House. Debts, Marriage Contracts, Financial Issues and Ministry Duties."

Harry nodded slowly, he was ready for this being he never had been a child, no sense in acting like one now. So he slowly took the ring, then slid it on. He felt a cool presence spread through his finger and up to his mind. '_Wonderful, an heir I can work with. Welcome to the Potter Family, Lord Harry James Potter.'_ A voice whispered in his mind as the ring tightened around his finger and glowed a light white color. '_I am always available to my Heir. Call me Mother of Friend, When you're older I might share more with you.' _The voice left softly, leaving a light cool feeling around his ears.

Sharknail bowed his head "Lord Potter, may I make a suggestion?" He asked after the bow.

Harry nodded "Of course." He said with a smile, Sharknail had done more for him than his relatives had in thirteen years.

"Visit your vaults, get a bottomless money bag and get a new wardrobe." He advised calmly, hands behind his back. "Then Fill out an Emancipation form, move into one of your many houses and start to train or buckle down."

Harry chuckled weakly "Sounds like a plan, Thank you for your time." He said extending his hand for the Goblin to shake.

Sharknail looked at the hand for a moment then grinned "Thank you, Lord Potter if you ever need me, I shall be available." He shook Harry's hand and moved to his desk, pressing a single rune and a familiar Goblin entered the room a few seconds later.

"Griphook?" Harry asked as he looked at the Goblin.

Griphook looked up at Harry and grinned in that feral manner "I'm surprised you remember me, Lord Potter."

"I try not to forget a face." He admitted with a grin.

Griphook nodded "Where shall I be taking you today, Lord Potter?" He asked with a raised brow.

Harry thought for a moment, figuring he had nothing better to do at the moment "Numbers 117, 99, 009 and 819. If you would Griphook, an extendable cash bag and a muggle card, you know what those are right?" He asked sheepishly.

Griphook nodded once "Yes we do, few Wizards use them but we have them available." He said turning to leave Sharknails office. "For the fee of 20 Galleons for the Bag and 15 Galleons for the card, every 6 months." He explained.

Harry gave a short bow to Sharknail and followed Griphook "Shouldn't be a problem." He said calmly.

"So which vault first, Lord Potter." Griphook asked with a feral grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Daphne!" Heather Greengrass yelled from her bedroom "Come here a moment Dear." Daphne got out of her chair and headed for her mother.<p>

The House was fairly bright, a few small spots of shadows and darkness hit here and there. Her Mother had her own private bedroom and so did her Father, Jason Greengrass. They had been wed through a Marriage contract, though they cared about the other, it wasn't really love, more like need. Heather was like a larger copy of Astoria, brown hair, steel colored eyes and a slim frame but very curvy. "So, Dear. What's his name?" She asked with a knowing grin.

Daphne rose a brow quickly "I'm sorry?" She snapped lightly.

"Please, I don't need your special eyes to see you've got a boy in mind." Heather said with a teasing voice "So, what's his name? Is he in your year? The Yull ball will be going on this year, maybe he'll ask you."

"Mother!" Daphne said with a small blush on her face, which quickly vanished "We are merely Corespondents, he lacks information in this world and wanted my help."

Heather rose a brow, her face grew cold and her posture became stiff "A Muggleborn? Daphne..." She spoke in a voice dripping in ice.

Daphne growled "You think so little of me." She hissed "He's a Half-Blood raised by Muggles, who just so happens to come from an important Pure-House."

Comprehension dawned on Heather's face, her eyes started to sparkle and she giggled lightly "Well...I say this Half-Blood has his work cut out for him, then again." Again she had a knowing grin "I'm sure he's built for amazing things."

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**A/n: Hello Hello, So I thank you all for the reviews and I hope this chapter was illuminating. Now Harry's abilities will not instantly work for him and he can't use them all at the same time. So my thoughts was that Harry is resourceful, with a lot of things and he is always lucky, so I figured he was the type to gain more than one thing from his Family, the Potters ability took me forever to think of and I thought I could have a lot of fun with it being that James was very rarely caught when pranking even before the cloak. Being that Daphne never made a large role in the books, she struck me as a background thinker who observed, so she knew much more than the normal person would. If anyone has any ideas for the situations they will find themselves in then I am all ears. So I'd like to hear your thoughts Love, Hate or just plain information- Sign with regards 'The Demon'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Vaults

"So which vault would like to start at, Lord Potter?" Griphook asked with a feral grin, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Number 117." Harry said calmly, he wondered what types of weapons and armor his ancestors had stored away.

Griphook nodded and led him to one of the carts. The ride wasn't short but nowhere long, they passed all sorts of vaults, some golden colored others steel, Some guarded by Dragons and Griffins others by Statues and Trolls. It was as amazing as it was four years ago.

They stopped in front of a circle like ledge, a few doors on different levels each held a different crest. He saw the Potter crest on the middle door, it was guarded by two suits of armor each suit had a blue phoenix on the chest and a broadsword in their hands.

Harry strode up to the suits and paused when the suits crossed swords. "I am Lord Harry James Potter. Open." He commanded, like it was second nature.

The Suits nodded a single time and slid back into place.

Harry pressed his hand onto the seam of the doors, he felt a small prick on his skin and then the doors cracked and creaked letting him enter.

The walls were covered in all sorts of items, on the east wall it was swords and chests, to the west were suits of armor, the north had portraits of his ancestors in battle and on the doors wall had chests, bags and trunks. The Room was lit with torches and a single chandler, though it wasn't large, it wasn't crowed either. Tables were set out with display cases, some filled others empty.

Harry went to the portraits first, figuring they might have some advice for him. Most of the portraits were in the middle of battle and had no time to talk to him, but a large black framed one was still and looking down at him.

It depicted a woman, she had deep black hair that was ragged and went down to her mid back. She wore black leather armor, with some blood and tears in it, it left very little to the imagination. Her face had drops of blood and scratches across it, her eyes burned like twin coals, black with flickers of red in them. In one hand she held a dark colored wand and the other she held a short sword and at her feet lay two wizards and a Hippogriff.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked calmly.

The woman rose a brow "Yes?" She said in a soft, motherly voice.

"I'm Harry Potter, I was wondering if you could help me." He said rubbing the back of his head.

The woman smirked "Hello, Harry." She said casually "I am Belladonna Potter. Daughter of Gabriel Potter. What do you need help with?"

Harry lowered his head a little "Well, I need some form of protection." He said calmly, in a more of cold voice.

"Your body type won't fit well with a sword, mace or ax." Bella said with a look of thought on her face "I think a Dagger or Bow. You have a stealth build, remember practice makes perfect."

Harry smiled a little "I've only use a sword once, it didn't end well" He stated rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh?" Bella asked with curious eyes.

"Well…it was about a full year ago….but er I killed a Basilisk and it bit me." He spoke in a small voice.

Belladonna widened her eyes a fraction, then started to giggle which turned to a full laugh. After a second or two, she glanced at him and paused "Oh…Oh Morrighan, you're serious."

Harry didn't miss the chance "Actually, I'm Harry." She gave him an odd look "Sorry, Inside joke." He waved her off, and rolled up his sleeve showing the small scar.

Bella tried to look closer "That's a Basilisk bite alright, you can tell from the raising and the slight discoloration around the wound. Phoenix tears?" Harry nodded at that "You're one lucky kid, pick up some daggers. Shorter in size put more practical for the younger years, stick to the lighter armor as well, Leather or Elven."

Harry nodded "Thank you. Madam Belladonna" He said with a small bow of his head.

Bella bowed her head in return "Now if you'll excuse me, Arthur needs a hand with that Dragon." She said charging throwing curses as she went.

He walked over to the equipment nearby and grabbed a few things, it was a dagger belt, wand holsters and a leg strap. It was made from dragon leather, mainly from that of an Onyx Ripper if the name tag meant anything.

He put wand holsters at each of his forearms and slid his wand into his right one, he slipped the dagger belt onto his waist with ease, leaving his normal belt behind, and then he rolled up his pants leg and placed the leg strap on.

Harry was tired of finding himself in sticky situations, First Year, Second Year, Last Year and Now he was having Nightmares about Voldemort. He wasn't going to be left defenseless this time.

He browsed the Daggers quickly, not wanting to keep Griphook. He picked up a set of throwing knives made from a dark steel, each had a phoenix carved into the handle and were barely four inches. He slid them into his dagger belt, six in total.

He grabbed a slim dagger that was fairly simple it was called the Raven's Claw. It had a lightning design in the blade, it was balanced for throwing and the enchantment was a thunder enchantment, made to shock as it cut. He slid that into the Dagger holster.

For the leg strap he grabbed your standard black dagger, it wasn't more than five inches but it could save his life in a pinch.

He made his way over to the armors and saw a few that caught his eye. They were made of all sorts of hide, one struck a chord basilisk. Wither he liked it or not, it was the best protection he could offer himself, he grabbed a jacket that reached down to his mid-thigh and it magically adjusted to his size. He spotted a small backpack and threw in a face mask- which protected his mouth and nose, arm bracers, gloves, his trainers and a vest. He slipped on a pair of basilisk boots, with small Phoenix crests on the outside.

He nodded in approval and left the vault, Griphook was there waiting for him "Where to next? Lord Potter."

"Number 99." He answered calmly. He would stop at 819 on his way out, figuring he could find something worthy of a second of laughs. It was a Muggle Vault after all.

Griphook pointed to the cart again and Harry nodded, sitting down comfortably. The ride wasn't much of one, being 117 and 99 were so close to the other but the Potter Vault was on a whole level of its own.

Griphook got out of the cart first "Normally we would need to use clankers." He said pointing to the guardian of the vault, a blue dragon. Harry remember reading about these when Norbert had been born, this was an Astrialian Shockclaw. Where most dragons breathed fire, this one breathed lightning. "But, being you are the Lord of the Potter house. You just need to walk to it and assert your dominance."

Harry got that cold feeling in his spine again '_Relax, show no fear in the face of the beast._' She whispered '_Be the Gryffindor.'_

Harry pulled his spine straight and carried himself with purpose; his face was calm and his lips drawn into a tight line. His eyes burned like Fiendfyre, his hands remained lightly at his sides. The Dragon looked at him in alarm and was about to breath when Harry took a stance "Stand Down!" He roared first, now the Dragon look annoyed but interested. Harry threw his ring hand up and shouted once more "I am Lord Potter, I command you to STAND DOWN." This time it did it, the Dragon bowed his head slowly and crept away from the doors.

Harry could now get a full view of them, they were a Bronze color with a Phoenix crest on one side and on the other was a pair of twin wands. Another pair of statues in the shape of winged horses, which looked almost skeletal, had glowing white eyes that followed him.

Harry looked over at Griphook "What are these things, Griphook?" He asked jerking his thumb at the statues.

Griphook pulled his beard lightly "Those would be…Thestrals, one can only see them if they have seen and accepted death. It's also the symbol on vault 009…interesting." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry shrugged a little, he pressed his palm on the door much like the other one and felt the sharp prick of his blood but the doors didn't open. A voice entered the room however "_Harry…_" It was strong, yet soft and male "_I trust you know the password son._"

Harry connected the voice quickly and looked up with wide eyes "Mischief Managed." He whispered softly.

The doors creaked lightly "_Welcome home, Son._" The voice was female this time, Lily's. Harry gave a glance at Griphook and then took a step into the vault.

It was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colors, piles of gold, silver and bronze coins were stacked neatly in the middle, off to one side was antique furniture, paintings and family dishes, to the other was magical items, books, brooms, potions and some wands, which looked organized to a point. He would have to spend a few days to explore the vault in the fullest. Something caught his gaze near the front of the vault, it was a wall of paintings the closest one pictured a man with unruly raven hair and a woman with red hair and almost glowing green eyes, under the frame read in neat script

'_James Adam Potter and Lily Emma Potter: 10, 31, 1981.'_

The portrait of his parents smiled down at him, James nudged Lily who in turned punched him sharply in the side and laughed weakly at the face he made. James stuck his tongue out at his wife and she rolled her eyes at him, his father gave him a small thumbs up and his mother blew him a kiss.

He opened his mouth but a voice stopped him "They can't hear you." It was motherly and loving. The portrait was of a sharp faced woman with midnight black hair and violet eyes, to her left was a man with unruly salt and pepper hair and a kind face. Under it read '_Charlus Arthur Potter and Dorea Aquarius Potter: 7, 19, 1980'_

Dorea smiled down at her grandson "Harry…I know you want to hear them. I do too, I miss the sound of Jimmy's voice and Lily's songs but they can't speak or hear, something is holding them back." She spoke in a soft sad voice.

Charlus spoke up "I doubt you remember us Harry, but we're your Grandparents or at least a likeness of them. Anyway I see that you've taken the mantle that was appointed to you. Good." His voice wasn't soft but rough and harsh, his eyes were compassionate though so it made up for it. "Being I doubt you want to spend all your time in here listening to me speak." He pointed at a book shelve "History of the Potters, Wizengamot: For Beginners, Phoenix Feathers and Lordship. Read them and find someone to fill in the gaps, if Sirius is alive then have him do it. However if he isn't talk to Madam Augusta Longbottom. Tell her"

Dorea spoke in a smooth silk like voice "_Winter sings songs of fallen and Summer dances for the gods, Fall hopes for a weak ending and Spring brings on the start of the new._" She paused then smiled cruelly "Tell her that and she'll know we sent you, she'll help you with whatever you need."

Harry rose a brow "I didn't know the Longbottoms and Potters had a history like that." He said with a curious expression as he wrote down the book names, and the phrase.

"Trust me, the Potters and Longbottoms go back centuries. Old Enemies turned friends if you will." Charlus said and as Harry opened his mouth "That is a story for another day. Now off with you."

Dorea slapped him upside the head "He's been dead for nearly fourteen years and he's still bitter" She mumbled "We shall see you soon, or you will be visiting us soon right?"

Harry nodded dumbly, not wanting to anger his grandmother.

"Good." She said sweetly " Well then Harry, we'll let you go with your day. See you soon."

Charlus grunted weakly.

Harry backed away giving them a small wave and then one to his parents, who tried to climb over the other to wave at him higher than the other. He glanced up and caught the eyes of Belladonna Potter, he almost missed her being she was out of armor, she gave him a small wink and a grin.

Harry moved to the bookshelves and pulled out the books into his backpack, another handful caught his eyes remembering what the list spoke about. He pulled two older looking books on Defense, a single book on the practical side of the Dark Arts, A Potions Journal written by Lily, two books on charms, a few Creature books: Dragons, Griffins, Basilisks, Grimms and Phoenixes. The last school book he grabbed was a beginner's guide to Runes; he would transfer out of Divination it was starting to get old on the whole Death thing.

He grabbed three other books on Animagus', Elementals and a book written by Olen Potter on Shadow-Walking. His bag only had a small expansion charm and it was starting to become a little snug.

He saw nothing else that interested him at this moment in time, he glanced at his watch at the mention of time 2:11. He'd been at Gringotts for about three hours, he'd explore the other vaults at a later date being he still had a few small things to pick up.

He walked out of the vault, the doors closed behind him with a small grin on his face, he glanced at Griphook "Take me topside, please." He said climbing into the cart.

Griphook nodded and pressed a few buttons on the cart, it then started to move at a casual pace back to the surface.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne stuck out her arm gently into the small pond water, slowly the water rippled around the bank she sat on. Normally she wouldn't be sun bathing liking her normal pale complexion but she couldn't help it, it was after all a nice day. She wore a two piece light grey swimsuit, rested on a black towel to attract the sun more and heat.

"Well what have we here." A voice drawled, she knew this voice, Draco Malfoy.

Daphne quickly scrambled and pulled the towel up over her assets, she glared up at Draco "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Oh well, Father is here to see if your Parents will reconsider the offer." He said looking down at his fingernails.

Daphne rolled her eyes, Lucius Malfoy had been trying to set up a Marriage Contract between Draco and herself, being that her Father was never a Death Eater or part of the light he wasn't completely against it. However her mother was fast to close the offer, she wanted to make sure that Daphne or Astoria would be taken care of not be abused by Death Eaters.

Lucius saw that Heather was quick to not side with her husband Jason, so he left the contract with a grin.

"I think my Mother will tell your Father to piss off, Malfoy." She snapped with a cold glare.

Draco jumped lightly "You can't talk to me like that!" He hissed.

"Oh I can't? Last I checked I was on equal standing with you Draco, while I can't be a 'Lord" She rolled her eyes dryly at him "I can and will show you up, now if you don't mind. You're blocking my sun."

Draco growled "My father will hear about this." He snapped, turning to leave.

"Oh, Like I care about that." She said coldly, as he left. She wrapped herself in the towel now being sick of the idea of sunbathing "Kala" She said in a bright voice.

A House-Elf popped up next to her, she wore a dull grey tea towel it was clean however "Yes misses?" She squeaked.

"Can you get me, my purple sun dress or a change of clothes?" She asked calmly, she found that asking elves to do things other than ordering them worked far better.

Kala nodded she vanished with a small pop and returned a second or two later with her sun dress and a pair of white sandals.

"Thank you." Daphne said with a smile, she slipped the sun dress over herself and slid the shoes on. She gave Kala the towel and started to walk to her house.

It didn't take her more than five minutes; she saw Lucius and Draco leaving both looking annoyed and the latter upset. Heather stood on the steps by the door with a smug look, Jason was by the door with his arms crossed, Astoria by his side.

"So what happened?" She asked climbing the steps.

Heather shrugged "Oh nothing new with the Malfoys, they just tried to get your father and I to sign a contract that would make you do whatever Draco wanted, whenever he wanted. Your father almost started throwing curses."

Jason growled, he was a fairly tall man but broad as well. He was only two years older than Heather and had strong features, salt and pepper Caesar hair style and his wide jaw was wrapped in a deep stubble. His eyes were the same color as Daphne's and he had the same talent. "He was going too far with that request." He grumbled "No daughter of mine is to be a slave."

Jason turned on his heels "Astoria, with me. We are continuing your studies." He grunted.

Astoria gave Daphne a sad look and trotted after her father.

Heather looked down at Daphne "Dear, see if that certain Half-Blood isn't completely against the idea. I'm not sure how long your father can keep denying the contracts." She said softly, heading up the steps.

Daphne bit her lip, she wasn't too sure that Potter would even go for her. She was sure that he had a thing for Granger and Cho Chang, she would like to think she was better than them but. The fact he was talking to her was a good start, she was still waiting on a reply from him though.

Daphne shrugged, entering her home. Tomorrow was a new day.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**A.N: Hello, Hello. I'd like to think this is a start to a more independent, cunning and powerful Harry Potter. The ring will act like a connection to the family, being that the Potters had ties to Ravenclaw he'll start wanting to look for information, Slytherin he'll want to be more sly and secretive and then the Peverell ties make him more on the side of Death than he would care to like. The Greengrasse's will of course change as time goes on, being a Pure-House they will more or less not like the idea of Daphne/Harry but Harry had always been able to sway people in the books. So leave me a message or two if you would be so kind: Sign with Regards 'The Demon'**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four: Secrets.

Harry walked out the steps of Gringotts; he had spent an extra ten minutes or so gathering an unlimited coin bag and Muggle card. So now it was time to do a little shopping, his plans were simple, at least to himself.

Firstly, he was going to free Sirius, thanks to his Parents Will labelling Peter as 'Secret Keeper' would be enough proof to have a glance at the records and then it would be shown he had no trial. Secondly, Sirius and he would move out to Potter Manor or would purchase a new smaller home, of course he would ask Remus to live with them as well. Thirdly, he would be handling Dumbledore and finding out the truth. Fourth of course included the Quidditch Cup and Daphne, he would have to send her a reply.

His first stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; he needed new robes and a nice warm cloak. The store was fairly empty being it was quite early in the summer and students hadn't gotten their letters. He would have to come back for his books but that wouldn't be much of a problem.

Madam Malkin walked up at the sound of the bell ringing "Hello," she said seeing who it was. "Ah, Mr. Potter. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I am in need of some new school robes, everyday robes, and a new cloak." He explained, looking around. He noticed the silver material of an Invisibility Cloak, not that he really needed it.

Madam Malkin smiled; it was after all a tall order, "Well, come with me and let's get you measured now, dear," she said leading him to the measuring room.

The measurements didn't take too long and then he was ready.

"So can I get the Gryffindor Uniform pack and cloak, two average robes in grey, two in deep blue and one in forest green? Then one light cloak in grey," he explained casually.

Madam Malkin was nodding as she wrote his order down. "Alright, I should have what you need in about an hour or so. Until then Mr. Potter," she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

Harry nodded his understanding, leaving the shop for the moment. He set his watch for an hour, giving him some time to look at the other robe shop Twilfitt and Tattings, it was more upper class and he would need some dress robes to attend the trial.

The place was far nicer than Madam Malkin's and screamed wealth or wonderful business. An older man walked out from the back room, his salt and pepper hair was slicked back and he had a sneer on his face. "Sorry Kid, we only handle real customers. Go see Madam Malkin, she'll set you up." He said in a gruff voice.

Harry twisted his ring lightly, showing it off.

The man instantly changed his posture "My Lord, I apologise for my earlier comment. How may I help you today?" The man's eyes had widened with shock, he didn't want to upset such a powerful customer.

Harry sighed "Please, call me Mr. Potter," he said softly "I need dress robes, preferably with the Potter coat of arms on them." He passed the man his measurements.

"Just one pair?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No, three. One in black with the Potter Crest, make it lightweight. One in ruby make these heavier and then one in Purple standard formal pair as well. Also I require a black cloak with the Potter Phoenix on the right shoulder and back." Harry explained casually, not really caring how the man acted but not going to explain.

The man nodded his head "Alright, it shouldn't take more than an hour or 45 minutes, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and turned to leave without another word.

Harry stopped at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, to refresh his potions supplies and gather some new ones. At Scribbulus' Writing Implements, he received standard parchment, new owl quills, eagle quills for formal writing and then thick professional parchment. At this point he was just buying himself some time.

Harry glanced at his watch; he had at least another 30 minutes and didn't know what else to do. His trunk was in good shape, he was getting robes, he had enough books to last a while and Ollivander wasn't going to sell him another wand. He looked up from where he was standing at it was close to the turn of Knockturn Ally.

Harry bit his lip; he was interested in the place and didn't spend much time down there during his second year. Looking around he pulled his hood up and went down the alley.

He avoided Borgin and Burke's completely, not wanting to return to that place if he could help it. He passed by a place named Cobb & Webb's the look told him it was a place that sold Dark items. He paused at a place named 'Samuel's Wand Crafting.' He did need a second wand, preferably one without the trace so he could perform magic.

The shop was old, small and dusty. What surprised him was that it was a young woman with raven black hair that sat at the counter reading a book. "Excuse me." He asked softly.

The girl looked up slightly, showing golden colour eyes "How can I help you?"

"Well…I would like a new wand, see my old one was broken and I had heard this place crafts the wand…not just sells them." He explained, it was a bald-faced lie and he knew it.

The woman smiled a little "Well, come on back and I'll take your measurements then wake my father," she explained, opening the guarder.

The back room was covered in wand woods, cores and example wands. "Pa! Get up!" she shouted into a side room, and then she flicked her wand at the tape by his feet.

A few seconds later an older gentleman walked over, he had golden eyes and stark black hair.

"Hmm. A Potter, been a long time since I've seen one of you." He said pointing a finger at Harry, "I believe it was Charlus that came here last, at the time I was a young man. Now," he flicked his wand at Harry, "Walk to the woods and feel out which one calls to you."

Harry ran his hand over a few of the woods, Apple, Cherry, Dogwood, Pine, Cedar, Yew and Holly. None of them held anything to him other than Yew and Holly but it was limited, down to almost a chill. His hand rested on a piece of black wood, it was warm and cold at the same time "Sir, what is this?"

Sam looked up "Oh that is Ebony…normally it is used for those who stand up for their beliefs and is well suited to Transfiguration. However, I believe the wood is one who stands up for others, fights for those they love and themselves, are well suited to the Dark Arts and is accustomed to all elements."

Harry nodded "This one. It's warm but cool at the same time." He said casually.

"That's the one you want, if it's always warm then it will always work for you. Cold with never work but both means the wand will be attuned to your magic and emotions, treat a wand well and it will be far better than a wand of warmth." Sam explained pulling a large block of ebony off the wall "Core next."

Harry nodded and walked over to the cores. His hand stopped on Phoenix Feather but it wasn't red or orange like his normal wand, this was blue. "Sir, why is this feather blue?"

Sam looked up from his cup of coffee "Oh well that's because that is a neutral Phoenix, they are blue. Light are red or orange and Dark are black. Very few dark Phoenix's exist today Mr. Potter. However, neutral is just fine. Being neutral means it will work for both light spells and dark," he explained. "Normally it is for those who are misunderstood, courageous, pure of heart and reclusive. Which I believe matches you exactly." He took the Blue Phoenix feather and was about to start.

Harry wandered over to the gem cabinet, he felt drawn to something, something important. He reached out and wrapped his hand around a blood red stone. It was what he needed, "This too, this needs to be added." He held out the stone.

Sam picked the stone from Harry's palm "A Ruby blood stone," he said softly. "One of the Fire Elements…Normally very hard to maintain and brutal in combat…I'm impressed," he said pulling the Phoenix Feather onto the Block of wood. "Now Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to bleed a little onto the feather."

Harry nodded and pulled a throwing knife from his hip and pricked his finger, letting the crimson liquid pour onto the blue feather and then it started to glow. Sam then started to pull on the wood and wrap it around the feather and blood, the wood started to look like water the way it was warping.

The second the wood was wrapped around the feather, he put the Ruby in. The light was blinding and then he was finished. Sam was taking a few seconds to breathe and let the wand cool, his hands were raw and red looking. "Well…Mr. Potter," he said softly as the wand cooled, "A very unique wand."

Harry took the wand when it was stable; it was jet black but had carvings of fire throughout the wood and near the handle was that of the Phoenix its core came from. The Ruby was placed in certain places, to act as balls of fire. It felt smooth and nice in his grip almost like an extension of himself.

"Can I get an Ebony wand-care kit as well?" Harry asked the Shop girl, whose name he never learned.

The woman nodded "Of course, come up to the front and I'll ring you up." She said with a smile.

Harry held out his hand to Sam, "Thank you, Sir," he said with a grin.

Sam slowly shook the young wizards hand, "Take care of that wand Potter, I dare say it will save your life someday." The words were mumbled as he was wincing in pain.

Harry nodded, checking the time. He was running about ten minutes late but he would figure it out. He headed to pay for the wand then pick up his clothes

XX~XX~XX~XX

_Black Bart?_

_'Due to new evidence, Sirius Orion Black is to return to the Ministry of Magic under the terms that none shall be harmed. If Mr. Black cannot get to the Ministry then he shall Owl, Amelia Bones: Head of the House of Bones and DMLE. Madam Bones has asked to place this within the consignment 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' We here at the Prophet hope Mr. Black understands this request and wish for the best. – Wallace Rosewater._

Daphne started to laugh hysterically, this had Potter…Harry written all over it. He replied to her message claiming that he had been to Gringotts and had gotten a lot accomplished, most of which he didn't write in the letter. She did know he claimed Lordship and had so far being in the Muggle world kept it a secret.

Astoria looked up from her bowl of oatmeal, "What are you laughing about? You never laugh." Her voice held a note of jibing, even if the words were softly spoken.

"Hey! I do too!" Daphne huffed, slipping her the article and then crossing her arms.

"Black? Only took them 13 years." Heather said with a bored look on her face, reading the article over her daughter's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

Heather shrugged, "How anyone could think Sirius would betray the Potters is beyond stupid," she deadpanned, "When he left the Black home he boarded with the Potters, Dorea was his grand aunt or something to that effect." The woman finished putting on her earring, "I have a few errands to run, so do you want to come Daphne?"

The teen nodded her head, "I could use something to do, give me ten minutes to freshen up."

Quickly running up the stairs to her room, she moved to her desk writing a quick message to Harry.

'_Good luck with Sirius, I hope you know what you're doing. Message me if you need any help~ Daphne._' With that she gave it to her Owl: Grace, who was a chestnut brown Barn Owl.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Sirius cringed, it had taken him no time to hop on Buckbeak and fly to Number 4. He had to see his God Son. Of all the kind, honest and idiotic things the kid had done this topped them all…well maybe the Basilisk topped this one but it was close.

He was glancing around, then he noticed Harry. Cutting the grass without a care in the world, in fact he looked like he was putting on some muscle and weight. He no longer was wearing glasses either and his hair was in a ponytail.

Stepping out of the bushes, he walked up to his godson, only hopping to maybe scare him a little. What he wasn't expecting was a dagger pointing at his forehead, a very familiar dagger. "Ah…Lily's favourite, glad to see you've been to the vaults, Pup," he said cheekily.

Harry smiled brightly and holstered the weapon, without a second thought he pulled his godfather into a great big hug, "Good to see you too, Padfoot." Harry was grinning, his entire visage had changed from the boy Sirius was expecting to find.

"You look…healthy." Sirius said with a small smile.

"It's amazing what you find out at Gringotts."

"So, dear godson of mine," Sirius drawled as Harry led him to a tree behind the house, "Mind telling me about this?" He asked pulling the slip out from his robe sleeve.

Harry grinned, "I managed to get a hold of my Parents' Will." This being said he held up his ring hand, which then flashed brightly, "Among other things."

"So Amelia? Why her exactly?" Sirius was questioning this decision, seeming a bit more nervous now.

"Susan is in my year, we've had a few parting words to the other. Heard about Amelia from the Prophet, being that the Minister didn't listen to me the last time. I had to go over his head." Harry's response was said casually as he was pulling his hair loose.

"Well….I want you to come with me," Sirius said with a small glare, "You started this, and if they try anything…I'll have some leverage." In truth he doubted anything would happen, at least if Amelia was still Amelia.

Harry shrugged "I'm not doing anything; we can go after you shower and shave." This was said affectionately whilst holding his nose.

Sirius smacked him upside the head, "Prat."

"Speaking the truth though, you look like hell," Harry said dully.

Sirius sighed, "You really are like your parents," he said casually.

"No one's in, go shower and shave," Harry said walking back over to the lawn mower.

"Good, I don't want to meet your relatives."

"No you don't."

It didn't take them more than an hour or so for them to shower and get dressed. Sirius' robes we're cleaned by Harry quickly while he showered and was shaving. Sirius looked fairly average his black robes only a little worn from weather. Harry wore his new grey robes with the Potter cloak.

"Where are we meeting her?" Harry asked.

"Bones Manor…let's just say…I have a…key…" Sirius mumbled, he wasn't meeting Harry's eyes.

"In other words you know the way around the wards because you're a dog."

"Prat!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

The Bones Manor was very simple and plain, it was only a two story with a fairly large basement. The House symbol was that of a Mongoose, it was featured on their door knocker. Sirius of course knew how to bypass the wards, basically all he did was relocate the ward stone on the west wing, Amelia had placed the stone a little outside the ward line when they were teens. Of course it seemed she had forgotten about it.

Harry was in front; better that she first sees a face that she won't immediately hex. He knocked half -heartedly.

It only took a few seconds before the door flung open and he was face to face with a pale wand and a grumpy looking Amelia, who was enjoying her day off, dressed in a sun dress. Her red hair pulled into a loose pony tail "Potter?" This was a question but she was slowly lowering her wand before shoving it back into his face, "What are names of the Marauders, in order?"

Harry smiled, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," he stated with a shrug, "Should I also remind you that I sent you the evidence on Sirius, who coincidentally is right behind me."

Amelia rose a brow and shoved Harry out of the way, pointing her wand at Sirius who was pointing his wand back, "Sirius….What was the name you called me in private," the question was said sharply.

"I always called you Amy in private, and would love to do it again." Sirius said with a wink, "Shouldn't the fact I broke through the wards be enough?"

Amelia slowly lowered her wand then smacked herself on the forehead "OH!" she wailed "That bloody rune stone, when you were sent off…I completely forgot about it," she mumbled.

Harry waved his hand at the pair, "Sorry, to break this up but if you don't mind, I think we should clear the air before you two get…reacquainted." Harry was leaning against a pillar looking bored as he said this.

Sirius coughed, "Err...Right," it was said softly, "Let's get this over with." Sirius lowered his wand and passed it to Harry.

Amelia noticed this, "What don't trust me Siri?"

Harry looked revolted at the coo that had come from Amelia Bones but said nothing of it.

"If you were in my position would you trust me?"

"Touché," she said before turning to Harry, "Go find Susan. She'll likely be in the study. We'll need you two to be the observers. I'll be in my Office, Susan will show you."

Sirius nodded, "Listen to her, I'll be alright."

Harry nodded, "Err…I don't know the way to the study," he said dully.

"Just walk towards the east wing, you'll hear the music," Amelia responded, leading them through the entry way. The Place must be the ancestral home as they had so many old portraits and trophies along the walls. Amelia pointed down the main hall, "That way Harry."

Harry nodded and left, cloak trailing a little behind him. He checked himself a little, dagger at his hip hidden under the first flap of robes. Boot dagger, check. Duel wands, Holly on his right and Ebony to his left. Invisibility Cloak in his robes pocket, Basilisk vest on under the robes. He wasn't worried much if an attack did happen, he was prepared.

As he walked he started to hear the sounds of a Violin, it was well practiced but he could hear a few hints of mistakes. The sound was coming from a slightly open door, it was the study. Susan had her back to the door, dressed in a white shirt and jeans, her red hair was shoulder length and he could even see a Hufflepuff wristband, she lightly played for a minute or two.

"You going to stand there all day?" she asked, looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened, looking him up and down. "Oh, I-I thought you were Neville. What are you doing here Harry? That is you right?" she asked placing the violin in its case.

Harry nodded with a smirk, "I'm here with Sirius."

"Ah, say no more. Aunty wants me to be a witness; I assume you'll be included in that," she said with a small smile.

Harry nodded; Susan led him through the halls down to Amelia's study. It was more of an office with a fireplace than anything else, it was full of Blacks and Yellows. Amelia was at her desk with a vial and a bowl in front of her.

Sirius was sitting across from her making light conversation; two chairs were places at opposite sides of the desk.

Susan moved close to her Aunt, Harry to Sirius.

Amelia snapped into DMLE mode, "Let's call this to order. Harry, three drops on his tongue if you would." This was said while passing him a small green bottle.

Harry nodded and waited for Sirius to open his mouth and stick out his tongue, adding three drops carefully then passing it back to Amelia.

"Is your name Sirius Orion Black?" She asked, placing the bottle back into her desk.

"Of course." Sirius responded, his eyes had a slight glaze to them.

"Where you the best man at the Potters wedding?"

"Yes."

"God Father of one Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Have you ever had a relationship with Selene Crave?"

Sirius' face contorted for a moment, "N…Yes." There was no mistaking the glare that Sirius sent in Amelia's direction, "No fair." The pout that followed was also unmistakeable.

Amelia smirked, "All is fair, in Love and War." She said with a casual tap of her quill. "Now, have you or were you ever a servant of Lord Voldemort?"

"No, I would never serve Lord Voldemort."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes," he said, then added, "At first."

"Elaborate."

"You see at first it was ideal, however I started to get targeted heavily," He said softly, running a hand through his hair. "So we needed a bait and switch, originally we were going to use Remus Lupin. However, he started to disappear a lot and we thought he was a spy, so we used Peter Pettigrew. We thought it was the perfect ruse, until Halloween 1981 when I could remember where the house was in Godric Hollow," he explained, making a small face at the use of Peter's name.

"Did you murder those Muggles?" she asked gingerly.

"No I did not; I never got the chance to fire a spell other than a shield charm. Peter got me with a laughing jinx." The response was punctuated with a frown.

"Right, now," she slid him an orange potion, "Down the hatch."

"What you're not going to ask him how he escaped?" Harry asked, Susan nodded with him.

"No." Amelia responded, "If we can throw this case out, then him breaking out of Azkaban would be justified." She said with a small shrug, "It's one of the loopholes we have, no one has ever escaped to our knowledge other than Siri."

Sirius shrugged and downed the potion, "I'm so going to get you back for that." He said this with a small glare.

"You'll get over it." Amelia said with a shrug, "So here is the evidence, The Potter Will. Which clearly says the Secret Keeper was Peter. Your statement. Along with the common knowledge that you were best friends, basically brothers with James and then less known fact that you are the godfather of Harry here. By getting his parents killed would hurt him, thus harming you via the oath," Amelia explained. "This is looking like an open and shut case."

Harry nodded, "Don't forget Peter Pettigrew is alive."

"Is he?"

Sirius nodded, "Remus Lupin, myself, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, all saw him. He was an Animagus, a rat to be exact, rather fitting don't you think? He had been living with the Weasleys for 12 years, ask any of the members they'll tell you he was missing a toe on his left paw."

"The biggest part of Pettigrew that was found was his finger," Amelia said with dawning recognition. "Which never made sense; I've never heard of a spell that completely destroys a person, leaving just a finger."

Sirius shrugged, "We should have never trusted him, we thought he was our friend."

Harry patted him on the back, "Don't beat yourself up over it. Amelia…what is the punishment for placing blocks on a minor without consent of a Guardian?"

Amelia raised a brow, "Well…a lot of Half-Bloods and Pure-Bloods use blockings to limit accidental magic, which only lasts until one is eleven. At that point most cores' start to stabilize, however, placing one without consent, is punishable only through a heavy fine, but if it extended if past the age of eleven, then you're going into jail time." She raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction, "Why?"

"Just curious," Harry said off-handedly.

Sirius glared at him, "Harry you were raised by Muggles, I doubt you know what Blocks are. Why?"

"Can we talk about this later. I promise, I just need things to fall into place first," Harry said softly.

Amelia nodded and smiled at the two of them, "You boys get out of here, Padfoot should stay with Harry and I'll send you a letter by tonight or tomorrow morning." She said this with a smile, muttering a small charm on a handkerchief.

Susan waved good-bye to the two, Harry bowed a little to Susan and then to Amelia.

"See you soon Amelia." He said with a smirk.

Sirius kissed her knuckles lightly. "We'll see you soon." He said with a wink, "See you later Susie."

Susan glared but this seemed to heighten Sirius' amusement if anything.

The two disappeared with a small tug around their navels.

Harry was thrown like a rag doll and Sirius landed on his feet, only doing a small roll for fun. He helped Harry up with a grin.

"By the way," Harry said gaining the attention of the older man, "Those blocks, take a guess."

"Dumbledore." Sirius said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "He's the only one that makes logical sense, Minnie would never hurt you and Hagrid can't do that type of magic. How bad?"

"Mental Arts, Magical Core, Healing, Shadow Walking, Wand Less, Parseltongue, Meta and Fire," Harry listed off from memory.

Sirius cringed, "Well…looks like we have a leak to fix…I'm going to have a few words with Remus and Amelia. Let's see…if we can catch him in the act," he said softly.

"Why do you even trust him?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Well…Dumbledore helped me and James a lot in our time at Hogwarts, then after as well. When you guys saved me a few months ago, I had a feeling he knew."

Harry nodded "He did, he left us a cryptic clue like normal," he said with a shrug.

"Why don't you trust him?"

"He placed me here, let me go after a Stone, guarded by a Cerberus, a Devil's Snare, killer keys, chess and trolls. Then two puzzles with one having a chance to poison you and the other having you wasting away," he explained. "Then he lets a Basilisk run around, while trusting me to fight against it. Sending me Fawkes with the Sword, not helpful at all to a bloody twelve year old who can't hold a broadsword stable," Harry said with a cold glare, crossing his arms.

Sirius frowned thinking about it for a few seconds, "Well….let's see if we can avoid that this year," he said with a smirk.

"You should turn into Padfoot before Vernon tries to murder me again," this was said in a would-be casual voice.

"Which would end with him getting a dagger in the face?"

Harry flicked his left wrist, passing his Ebony wand to Sirius.

"Bloody hell…this is amazing craftsmanship…Ebony?"

Harry nodded.

"Rubies…what's that core?"

"Neutral Phoenix," Harry shrugged

"Potter through and through," Sirius snickered, "Traceless?"

"No, I got the second wand as a back scratcher," Harry's voice was a perfect deadpan.

"I'll make a Marauder out of you yet."

XX~XX~XX~XX

**_AN: Hello Hello, So what did you guys think of this Chapter? I'm pretty sure, you'll see a fair bit more of the Bones' and Harry studying, training then the Quidditch World Cup. So what do you guys think? Should Sirius be freed? With all that Evidence it is all in his favour. I'd like to know your thoughts though. So leave me a Review with either Hate or Love: Sign 'The Demon'. I would also like to thank my Beta: AllyPotter1196._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_A/N: Potterfanforever: I know the wand won't really work for Harry but it is the wand he is most known for and it's registered. That and I'll need it for later._

_Trispectrum: I'll have Remus enter in another Chapter, because I want to do a few other things before we get him re-involved._

_To all the other people who have left reviews that are all in the area of 'Awesome Chapter, keep them coming.' I thank you for the reviews and I will Keep them Coming. So let's begin._

Chapter Five: Recovery

With Sirius as Padfoot hiding safely in his room, Harry changed and finished what little chores he had left; then ate silently with the Dursleys and returned to the safety of his room.

Sirius was sitting on his bed waiting for him to return. However, the room was completely different, it was larger and had two beds in decent shape and not falling apart much like the rest of the room, it all looked repaired and fixed. The top borders of the wall were covered in strange symbols and his god-father's hand was wrapped tightly in a worn shirt.

"Like what I've done to the place," he asked with a cheeky grin.

Harry nodded slowly, looking around, "What are the symbols?"

"Magic wards. If Dumbledore and the Ministry are able to watch this place, then they will know you're using magic, they are extremely basic so we can't do much more than simple spell work. Of course with that Ebony wand, you'll have more freedom," Sirius explained with a small shrug. "I would have used this wand to set up the wards, but you told me you got in trouble for something a House-Elf did. So blood runes it was."

Harry shrugged, "I haven't used magic yet." He sat down on what he was assuming as being Sirius' bed.

"Really," Sirius said with a small look of worry.

"Yeah, haven't found the time. Why?" Harry posed this question with a raised brow.

"Harry…can you cast the Lumos spell for me?"

Harry gave him a bored look.

"Lumos."

Unlike the normal small light at the end of his wand, the light was blinding and large, he could even feel some heat coming from it. He cancelled the spell and it took him a moment to see again, "What the hell was that?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "Your magic is still all wonky, it could take you days or weeks to readapt to your larger supply." This was said casually, leaning his head on the wall behind him, "Think of it like destroying a few dams, the water needs some time to settle."

Harry frowned, "If I can't do magic, then what can I do?"

"You've got a dagger." Sirius pulled out a small one of his own which looked beat up and worn to hell, "Do you know how to use it?"

Harry shook his head, "Not really, I've got throwing knives as well." He pulled them out of the backpack.

Sirius looked them over, "Alright, here's what we're going to do." Sirius took a blade and pulled out his wand; using magic he banished most of the things on the desk, the lamp and a few pieces of parchment. "You're going to throw those knives until your arms burn, or you can hit the center with them all." That being said, he transfigured a piece of trash paper into a target.

Harry growled a little, glaring "What about you?"

"Me? Maybe I'll take a nap or read a book."

"Can you do thi-"

Harry was cut off by the sound of metal slamming into wood.

The beds and desk were a couple of feet from each other being on opposite sides of the room, Harry turned to see the dagger sticking in the middle of the target. Sirius was looking at him bored already, "When you can do that, then you can complain." Sirius then pulled out a small book from his back pocket.

Harry grumbled for a moment before throwing his own blade which hit the wall…handle first.

Sirius glanced up from his book "Don't hold the handle, hold the blade." He was the epitome of casual, licking his fingers and turning the page.

Harry took a small calming breath, holding the blade and throwing it once more; it hit the wall blade first but didn't stick. He threw it again and it nicked the edge of the desk, he continued to miss.

"You're stance is off and for Merlin's sake, aim lower too."

Harry nodded and collected his daggers, "How should I stand?"

Sirius sighed, snapping the book close and standing up. He stood looking directly at the target, his front foot pointing to the target and then the other foot was a few inches behind facing off to the right. "Stand like this."

Harry nodded and copied his stance.

"Now relax, you need to have fluid motions. If you are too stressed out, you'll either miss or cut yourself." Sirius took a slow calming breath. "Remember this with everything involved in combat, if you let your emotions cloud your mind then you will make mistakes."

"Like '81?"

"Like '81."

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Bloody Hell!"

With that a vase was blown apart by a curse, the young woman rolled to avoid the next one and threw up a shield. When the spell clashed with her shield she bounced forwards starting to rapidly throw her own jinxes and hexes.

"That a girl." Her opponent yelled out dodging and blocking her spells, "You're getting better, come on hit your old man."

Daphne rushed her father throwing what curses she did know at him, though she was a lot smaller than him. She wasn't aiming for him.

Jason growled, being pushed back a little but the curses, his eldest was far more skilled than he would ever admit. Much like a lynx or cobra, impressively quick and deadly yet loving when she wants to be.

When she was close, he tightened his stance to block her, yet she slid right passed him and threw a blasting jinx at the bookshelf behind him.

Jason reacted quickly, throwing his own blasting curse at the wooden shelf, blasting it into splinters and then he looked around for his daughter.

Daphne was nowhere to be seen, that was when he was struck from above by a stunner. The chandeliers were held up by metal chains on the walls, using her few seconds that Jason was covered by the shelf she grabbed the chain and blew it loose. Sending her to the rafters.

Daphne revived her father with a smug look on her face. With that she waved her wand at the wall nearby, slashing a tack mark into the wall. D-VI, J-IV.

"Fine, Fine…" Jason groaned, rubbing his shoulder, "You get to go to the bloody Quidditch Cup, I went easy on you."

"Sure you did." Daphne giggled, "Love you Daddy." She quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Tracey is going with you, you will be back right after the game is over not ten minutes later." He thundered as she ran for the door, "Do not test me."

Daphne sent him an angelic smile, "Why would I do that? I'm the good girl."

Jason rolled his eyes and started to fix the dining room; in his anger yesterday he blew the whole Duelling room into small pieces of rubble. Malfoy, if anything just for the chance to murder him he would side with the Light but he had to worry about his children and wife, being neutral will keep them all alive much longer.

Daphne walked with a light step, towards the Floo to get a hold of Tracey, she was going to bring her regardless.

Heather was sitting in the Floo room; they must be expecting someone, "Ah Daphne." She looked up from her book "So, did you win?"

Daphne flashed her a bright smile.

"Of course you did, that man spoils you kids," Heather said with a small sigh. "You'll be taking your sister as well." She didn't look up from her book that time.

Daphne pursed her lips for a moment; she didn't want her sister to tag along. Tracey didn't know about Potter yet, in fact she was sure only her Mother had any clue what was going on. So disappearing would be tricky. "Fine. Tracey is coming; I'm just going to inform her."

Heather nodded, "Alright, be quick about it," she said softly.

Daphne nodded and threw in a pinch of fire, "Davis Household." Then she stuck her head in the now green flames.

"Merlin about time!" Tracey said loudly, the girl was a few months younger than Daphne but she was a couple of inches taller although she hadn't developed much yet. Her hair was a stark black and her eyes were a yellow colour, though she was a Half-Blood she wore normal Wizard clothes unlike some others who were raised mainly Muggle. 'Cough, Potter, Cough'.

"Sorry, he made me fight him for it," Daphne said with a frown.

"Did you win?"

"Of course, I always win against him."

"You mean he always lets you win," Tracey countered with a small laugh.

Daphne shrugged, "Just be packed August 21st, Father will drop us off in the morning."

Tracey nodded, "Thanks again for letting me tag along."

"Don't be too thankful, Astoria has to come too." This being said Daphne pulled away from the flames, wiping a little bit of dust off her shirt and pants.

"Good talk?"

"Of course, we'll see Tracey the 21st." Daphne turned to leave for a shower, her clothes were ripped a little and she had been through ten duels today.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Amelia barged straight through the Minister's normal guard, they tried to stop her but she was seeing red at the moment. She was in her normal DMLE attire, her hair pulled into a tight bun and her face set in stone.

With a wave of her wand, the door opened forcefully.

Cornelius jumped a little, "Amelia, what in the devil has gotten into you!"

Amelia had to stifle a small laugh (although she would never admit it) when she saw that the Minister was cowering behind his desk in no little fear.

"You have!" She slammed her hands on his desk.

"W-What did I do!?"

"Sirius Black," Amelia said with a hiss.

Cornelius looked up with wide eyes, his guardsmen looked confused, "Leave us…NOW!" He shouted at the men, who jumped and then took off without a word.

Amelia didn't move from the desk, glaring coldly at him, "I know you were not the Minister at the time." She said with a snarl, "But you knew didn't you?"

Cornelius was starting to sweat, "Knew what?"

"He wasn't given a bloody trial," Amelia growled, her face was contorted in anger and her eyes were almost glowing.

"He-He wasn't?" He stammered, "M-My th-that is an issue we should fix…"

"Damn right, I've got a lot of evidence that damn well proves his innocence," Amelia said not moving from towering over him.

Cornelius' eye went wide "Really? Can't we just…you know…sweep this under the rug?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do that? Just to spare you the publicity?" She said slowly calming down, "Do you realize how much support you can gain from this?"

She asked starting to play the Politian, though she hated playing that style.

He seemed to perk up at the mention of support.

"Think about it? You fixed a wrong, proved a man innocent." She started with a small sweet voice, "You can make it seem like you did it all, brought the evidence to light and proved not only Crouch but the last Minister wrong."

Cornelius took a minute to think about it, slowly he nodded his head.

"Alright, Alright….I assume you've got the evidence?"

Amelia's lips curled into a smile.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Sirius!" Harry yelled at the sleeping man, he didn't stir. Think about it for a moment, he shrugged "Aguamenti." He said clearly, but once again unlike a normal small stream of water he threw a large wave out of the tip of his wand.

"What the Hell!?"

Harry smiled weakly, "Well, looks like my magic hasn't settled yet."

Sirius growled, "I'm going to murder you. Now…what the hell do you want?"

Harry held out a formal letter to him with a Mongoose symbol on the wax seal.

"Bones? Amy?" Sirius asked forgetting he was still soaking wet, he cracked into the seal. The parchment was a scarlet colour, as was the letter….it was a howler. While Sirius was opening it, Harry was trying to cast a drying charm at the old dog, yet it wasn't working well. More like someone turned on a slow fan in the middle of July.

"_Siri,_

_I managed to convince the Minster to reopen your case. You trial will be on July 17th at 9AM or a week from now. Make sure you are on time and look better than you did showing up to my place._"

Amelia's voice spoke from the parchment, then turning to Harry, "_Mainly because I doubt you know fully, the Potter House does hold four seats on the Wizengamot. One for the Potter family, two for the Peverell family and one for the Sparrow family. Being that your father did not assign a permanent house proxy in his absence. Albus Dumbledore has been using those seats as he was your magical guardian._"

At that she turned back to Sirius "_Teach Prongslet how to act in a session, he'll be able to attend during the case as he is Lord of his House, Dumbledore still thinks he has these seats. Use. This. To. Your. Advantage._"

With that the letter was set on fire and started to rip itself up.

Sirius just started to grin widely, "Well Pup. I've found something else to add to your training," he said with a barking laugh at Harry's face.

Harry grumbled a moment. "What's first?" he said defeated.

Sirius thought a moment before looking at Harry like he was stupid, "Breakfast."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne was lightly kicking her foot, reading one of her WWII books. Mainly on the Nazi's themselves and not the war, which was rare for her but her thoughts were disturbed when Hedwig flew in through the open window of her room.

At first she didn't think much of the owl; however she soon found the owl was relatively intelligent and seemed to understand speech quiet well. So she had to ask for the bird's name,

Hedwig to which Harry had explained that he had read it in the History of Magic book his first year.

"Got a letter from him girl?" Daphne asked preening Hedwig on the side of her head like she liked it.

Hedwig spent a moment enjoying the preening before sticking up her taloned foot, with a letter attached.

Daphne preened her feathers for another couple of moments before, she sat back down and opened the letter.

'_Dear Daphne,_

_So it seems like my magic is all out of the works, while I can do magic, it's normally either overpowered or extremely underpowered. We have no idea when it's going to settle or when I'll be able to use magic again. Anyway, you, told me that you were going to the Quidditch World Cup. Not that you were planning on going._

_Just pointing it out, so let's see you asked me what my favourite bands were. Well sorry to disappoint but nearly all of them are Muggle. The Weird Sisters are odd…mainly because they are all guys…and the Dragon's Flag are okay I guess. So are Skull and Bones Melody and Jester and Hobgoblin._

_So it's my turn to ask, what's your favourite food? Mine, would have to be Treacle tart or a good Cheeseburger…do they have those in the Wizarding world? If not, we are going to McDonald's so help me Merlin._

_Signed- Harry J. Potter._

_P.S: We got SB a trial._'

Daphne tried to snuffle a giggle but she couldn't, once she started it took her a few moments to stop. He was certainly different.

She turned to Hedwig, "Give me a moment, I'll write him back."

The door to her room opened to Astoria, who looked around from the Hedwig to Daphne. It took her a few moments before she cringed, wrinkling her nose up a little like she smelled something foul.

"Why is Potter writing you?"

"Would prefer some DE toady?" Daphne's voice held a tone of snapping in it.

"They are at least Slytherin and Pure Blooded."

"Wonderful more incest for the world, just what we need," Daphne said raising her eyebrows. "Look mind your own business."

Astoria frowned, "Fine, don't come crying to your little sister when things go wrong with this." At that she closed the door.

Daphne sighed and started to write again.

'_Dear Harry,_

_That is wonderful news; I knew you'd manage to get him a trial. Even my Mother believes he's innocent. Anyway, I do know some Muggle Music, you prat and yes, I've had cheeseburger. I am friends with a Half-Blood._

_Anyway, my favourite food would have to be Japanese. I don't know why maybe the simple tastes and yet they are refined? Have you tried Sushi? Or had a Bento box?_

_When it comes to your magic, I don't really have an answer for you. I just hope you can use magic before Hogwarts, I've been hearing something interesting is going on but my father won't tell me._

_Signed~ Daphne._

_P.S: Stop writing P.S, just put in the letter!_"

Pleased with her work she gave the letter off to Hedwig and turned back to her book.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"You ready for this?" Harry asked his god-father, they had been working day in and out for the last week. Covering and recovering material, the main goal of this plan: Get Sirius Free, the secondary goal: Light the Fire under Dumbledore.

Sirius merely chuckled, "As much as you'd expect, Amy will bring me in with Kingsley and his trainee, Nymphadora, who is also my cousin." This he explained with a shrug, Harry had gone out and gathered a set of Black family robes, in his size. He was clean shaven, hair pulled elegantly into a ponytail and his wand was safely hiding in the loose board under Harry's bed.

Harry was dressed to impress, with the Potter cloak and robes, he shined the ring until it basically glowed and pulled his hair much like Sirius'. He didn't carry his normal 'Raven's Claw' but his boot knife and Ebony wand were on him.

Over the past week the schedule was basically the same: breakfast, chores, Ministry training, knife work, lunch, knife throwing, reading, wand movements and then working out. Followed by dinner and normally reading again before bed.

Of course he and Daphne had exchanged a few more letters.

Harry shrugged, "So I've got the Portkey for the Ministry Atrium."

He held up a small metal claw. "From there I'll get my wand checked and then enter the Wizengamot, with my hood up should I add. Then I'll announce myself and start asking the questions needed to place the seeds of doubt."

Sirius nodded, "You cannot go easy on me Harry." He placed a hand on his god-son's shoulder, "Make everyone think, that you believe I got your parents killed and am a madman."

Harry nodded, "Only Dumbledore, Amelia and a few others might know that I don't."

"That's what we are going for, because if the son of the betrayed can see I'm innocent then…So will others."

Harry gave Sirius a hug before he felt his Portkey start getting warm.

"Potter"

With that Harry was gone.

Amelia had crafted the Portkey after being told about his lack of grace with Wizard travel. She tried her best to make it lighter for him, like they would use for children.

Harry landed on his feet this time, shakily but it was on his feet. He felt like a small celebration but inwardly he knew that this was not the right time for that.

He quickly pulled up his hood, and started to walk through the light crowds. He first stopped at the 'Wand Checking'.

The woman sitting there looked bored out of her mind.

"Name, wand and purpose for being at the Ministry today," her voice was dull. Harry could tell that she was bored out of her wits.

"Harry Potter, part of the Wizengamot." This was said with a small smile, passing over his Holly wand. In fact if it wasn't for the fact this wand was registered and his friends knew about this one, he would have snapped the stupid thing. While his magic was far more…tolerable with this wand that just meant it was weaker.

The woman's head nearly snapped off at the speed she looked up at him, after a moment of staring she examined his wand, waving a few spells over it. "Right, you'll want to go to the dungeons. Show them your Lord ring and they'll let you in."

Harry bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you Ma'am, have a pleasant day."

It didn't take the Potter more than ten minutes to get to the courtroom. It was an infinitely poor place to hold trials, it was damp and dark. He was stopped by a man covered from head to toe in a dark black coloured robe, "Sorry kid this is for Lords of Ancient British Families and Wizengamot members only." Harry noticed that his voice varied in pitch with each word.

Harry revealed his ring hand, focusing a little magic making it glow.

"Oh, Lord Potter," he said bowing a little in respect, "Please go right in". He glanced at a seating chart, "The Potter Seat is right next to the Bones Seat and Greengrass seat." He nodded his head and opened the large black door.

It was a few minutes before the trial was set to take place, he saw Amelia sitting in the second row and moved over to her.

"Left side," this she whispered as he was about to sit down to her right.

Correcting his error which thankfully was not noticed, for Lord Greengrass had yet to arrive.

"Any news," he whispered.

"As far as I know, they don't really know why we are here or expect you to be in here." Amelia explained gently, looking up to Jason Greengrass as he sat down.

"Moring Amelia," he greeted, before looking over at Harry, whose hood was still up, "Who are you?"

"Proxy for House Potter," Harry mumbled, making his ring vanish with the thought.

"Oh, so Mr. Potter's finally discovered his place in the world. Good," Jason said looking down to the floor. "Albus has been using the Potter votes to cancel a lot of bills."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some of them we were sure he'd sign on too," Jason mused scratching his chin a little.

"I see any thoughts on this meeting?" Harry asked.

Jason nodded, "If this was a normal Wizengamot meeting, we'd be on Level Two. Being we are down in the dungeons, this is a trial. Could be three things: one- Dark Arts, two- old Death Eaters or three- some idiot who blew the secret." This Jason explained to Harry, leaning on the railing in front of him.

The Wizengamot slowly filled, the Minister, his Undersecretary and the Heads of the Departments. Amelia had Alastor Moody standing in for her DMLE spot. So she would be next to Harry, making sure he did well. A week was not a lot of time. Then Chief Warlock Dumbledore appeared.

"Silence," Fudge shouted into the room. "This is a session of the Wizengamot; the date is July 17th, 1994. Those in attendance; the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore, DMLE representative, Alastor Moody , Court Scribe, Jenkins Whiterun. Nature of the Session, Trial of Sirius Orion Black."

At that the room erupted in whispers and yelling.

"Silence," Fudge shouted once more "Aurors' bring out the accused."

At that statement another door opened on the far side of the room, an African man with a bald head and a young woman no more than maybe twenty her hair was a bright pink colour, both brought Sirius who was in chains but he looked content at the moment. They set him down in the chair with chains and locked him into place.

Before anyone spoke, Sirius took the chance, "Good Morning, Ladies…." This was said said with a roguish grin, "And Gentlemen, I always seem to forget that last part."

A few snickers could be heard as well as many sighs. Jason was grinning a little, Amelia was shaking her head and Harry was supressing the urge to laugh. He had to appear mysterious until the right time.

"Yes well, the charges are as follows," Fudge started, he couldn't lose this battle. If he won then Sirius would be behind bars again and if he lost, Sirius would be free and he had righted a wrong.

"During the date of November 1, 1981, Sirius Orion Black not only murdered twelve Muggles but also a Half-Blood, Peter Pettigrew. Many eye witnesses also claim that Pettigrew yelled out to Black that he had betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord. So the charges are thirteen counts of murder, two counts of accessory to murder and a single count of accessory to attempted murder. Also, accessory to attempted genocide of an Ancient House and being a member of the group known as Death Eaters. How do you plead?"

"Err well, if I was going to plead guilty, I would keep running," Sirius pointed out rather casually. "I hear France is lovely this time of year."

"Answer the question or you will be held in contempt," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice.

"Right sorry, not guilty of any of the charges," Sirius said with a smile.

"Do you have any evidence of these accounts?"

A man stood, he had blond hair and green eyes.

"The Court recognizes Lord Jeremy Oakley," Dumbledore announced.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, I do Lord Oakley." He said with a shrug, "Lady Bones."

Amelia took a breath then stood slowly.

"The Court recognizes Lady Regent Amelia Bones."

Amelia took another breath, "It has come to my attention that Sirius Orion Black is indeed innocent of all charges." She took another breath before leaning on the rails and then calling out, "Auror Tonks."

"Yes Ma'am," The pink haired witch perked up from her chair, nearly tripping over herself.

"Can you check the accused left forearm and then right forearm," Amelia asked, not moving and looking stoic.

Tonks nodded and waved her wand, removing the chains from his forearms and then rolled up his sleeves.

"Can you lift your arms please," Tonks asked of Sirius, loosening his chains.

He lifted up his arms, clean and clear.

"Finite Incantatem," Tonks said waving at both his arms, they remained clear. She then summoned a sponge and double checked for Muggle Make-up.

"Is that really necessary," Sirius asked as she started to dab and wipe.

Nymphadora grunted and checked for the Dark Mark.

"He's clean." With that she turned and went back to her chair, tripping over her robes as she went.

Amelia started again, "As you can see, he does not have the Dark Mark. This is necessary for all of Voldemort's," here she paused for the people as they cringed, "supporters and Death Eaters."

Another person stood an older woman, with dull silver hair and a drawn sad face.

"The Court Recognizes Lady Regent Augusta Longbottom."

"Mr. Black, what did you do before your imprisonment," Augusta asked with a raised brow.

"I was an Auror, Ma'am," Sirius said looking down a little. "I was in the same regiment as Frank…"

"If memory serves, James Potter often accompanied you and Frank," Augusta's tone held a small bit of judgement as she scrutinised Sirius, her gaze resembling that of the vulture which adorned her hat.

"Of course, James was my best mate;" Sirius said shifting the chains a little, "Frank was becoming a good friend."

Harry took this chance to stand up.

Dumbledore looked up confused, "Who are to dare sit in the House Potter seat," he roared, it should have been and had been empty as he had Harry in the dark about it. For the Greater Good.

Harry slowly removed his hood, showing himself to the chamber, "Lord Harry James of the Ancient and Silent House of Potter." He showed the House ring, nearly everyone was looking at him with confusion.

A toad like woman stood slowly, "Excuse me, did you just you were Lord of the House of Potter?" This was punctuated with a small girlish giggle and if it wasn't for the fact he was in public, he would silence her…and knowing his magic it would be forever.

"That I did ma'am," Harry said. He was personally very shocked that he could maintain he façade in the face of this woman.

Dumbledore took a moment, wondering where he went wrong, "Court Recognizes, Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge."

"But you are underage, you cannot be a Lord."

"As I am sure you are aware, Madam Umbridge, I have no living magical family, being that I am the only male heir of the House. I can therefore claim my right and family seats," he said in a stern voice.

Dumbledore frowned, "The Court Recognizes Lord Potter."

"You can't be serious!?" A voice shouted.

Sirius couldn't pass it up; blame his mother for naming him, "No! That'd be me!" At that someone threw a ball of parchment at him, "Sorry."

"Sirius Orion Black," Harry said leaning on the rail, imagining Vernon in those chains. His face was smug but he looked upset, "You claim to be the best mate of my father….yet it was you that caused their deaths," he shouted.

"No!" Sirius shouted back, "I was not the Secret Keeper for the Potter's, it was Peter!"

The court was silent for a couple of seconds before exploding in shouts and yelling.

Jason took the chance to pull Harry down for a moment, "Kid what the hell are you playing at," he hissed.

Harry gave him a smile, "That depends on what you believe, Sir."

"What?" Jason said with a look of confusion.

"Do you believe if he's innocent or not?"

"Of course, the idiot would rather kill his mother than Potter," Jason said with a look of distaste.

Harry grinned, before standing up as the court was silenced. "Can you prove your claim," He hissed with a venomous tone.

Lady Bones stood again, "No, Lord Potter. But I can." She looked down to Kingsley, "Auror Kingsley, please produce the first paragraph of the Potter Will."

Harry faked astonishment, "My parents had a Will?"

Amelia nodded, as Kingsley started to read, "This is the last Will and Testament of Lily and James Potter, we have been tested and we are who we say we are. If someone is reading this then that means our plan to switch out Sirius Black for Peter Pettigrew was a failure and Peter has fallen or gave up willing, I hope it is the first." This he read clearly and confidently.

Amelia didn't give the people a chance to start yelling again, "It stands to reason that Pettigrew did in fact give up the Potters and then Black went out and searched for him after he found the Potters dead," she said in a loud, booming voice.

Harry was still standing, "Let me see that Lady Bones." This he called out, looking upset.

Amelia nodded, "Kingsley, this is just a copy though Lord Potter," she explained, as Kingsley sent it up with a levitation charm.

Harry glanced it over for a few moments, "I can verify its authenticity, this is the Family Ink and it was made by the ring's seal." He lined up the seals with his ring; he held it out for Amelia to take. With that he sat down, mission accomplished.

Another man stood up with stark brown hair and blue eyes.

"The Court Recognizes Lord Nott."

"How do we know what has happened that day? If all is well and good, then Mr. Black is still under trial for killing thirteen people." He said leaning on the railing in front of him, with a raised brow.

There were nods and whispers. Harry stood again, "If my history is not mistaken, Senior Auror Alastor Moody was present as well as Minister Fudge when Black was taken into custody." He looked over at Moody, "Representative Moody. What can you tell us of that night?"

Moody took a moment to think, his good eye was closed. The man looked like he had been carved from a tree, a gnarled and burned tree. He was missing his left eye which was replaced by an electric blue one and his leg. "It was cold….A real day of fall, snow was about to fall," he growled. "I had been tracking Black, being that I trained him. He was wanted for questioning in regards to the Potter's murders. Which was odd for Black…"

Amelia raised a brow "I'm sorry, could you clarify?"

Moody snapped out of it, "Right, see I trained Black. If he wanted to disappear he'd vanish and you'd never see him again. Was bloody brilliant with a wand too. I never trained Potter but I did see the pair face off against Death Eaters in the old days. They were like two minds in a single body, watched the others back and would even take a curse for the other," he explained, rubbing his jaw a little, his eye spinning around wildly.

"Back to the Day, Alastor," Dumbledore said. He was getting distinctly uncomfortable but perhaps he could still manipulate it to suit the Greater Good.

"When I came upon the scene, it was a mess," he growled, glaring over at Black with his blue eye. "Was like nothing I'd seen before, the only thing I could find of Pettigrew was a finger and Black was practically rolling around laughing."

Harry nodded. "Did you check Mr. Black's wand," he asked with a raised brow.

"Of course," Alastor said with a shrug. "All I found on his wand were three charms used in the last day, a summoning charm, tracking charm and a shielding charm."

"Was he to your knowledge in possession of another wand?" Amelia asked.

Alastor shook his head. "Nah, not that I could tell." He sighed heavily at the end of this sentence.

"So if Sirius didn't cast that curse who did," Augusta asked.

"Well…the only other Wizard in the area was Peter Pettigrew," Alastor said with a look of thought.

"So, in your professional opinion. Would it be possible that Pettigrew, who had shouted that Sirius was the betrayer, had murdered the Muggles and tried to do the same to Sirius," Amelia asked, taking a small glance at Harry.

Alastor took another few moments, "Sounds entirely possible, I mean Black did cast a shield charm," he said rubbing his jaw again. "The area to his left and right were mangled messes, which can be created from a shield charm."

Nott stood up again, "What about from Black, let's hear this from him! Use Veritaserum."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Veritaserum can be fought."

"I'll take it, not like I have much to lose," Sirius said resting his head on his shoulder, looking increasingly bored.

Alastor looked over at Tonks.

"Well, go on three drops."

When the potion was administered, Amelia was the one asking the questions again.

"Is your name Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You were a Gryffindor in school"

"Yeah, I was the Black Sheep of the family." This he said with a grin.

"You're not funny," a man shouted throwing a ball of parchment at him.

Amelia sighed, "Are you Harry Potter's God-Father?"

Harry stood up at that, still playing the ploy of the angry kid, "What!?"

"Yes, I am."

Harry blinked a couple of times, and then sat back down looking distant. When in fact he was just lost in thought, think about Parseltongue.

"Have you ever served The Dark Lord," Amelia asked.

"No I have not, nor do I plan to," Sirius responded.

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"Nope, wish I had," he said with a small shrug. "But I digress."

"What happened that day?"

"Oh, Well I had been tracking Peter for a few hours. The bastard was always a sneaky little prick," he growled out. "But I finally found him, he was trying to hide among Muggles. When he saw me we both drew our wands, he started to yell and shout about how I betrayed the Potters. I was going to reason with him, I was still upset over the loss of James. But he had been my friend for many years. He threw some curse at me that clashed against my shield."

"What happened then?" Amelia asked with a raised brow.

"Well, my shield broke. Which was surprising being Peter was pathetic with a wand." He explained, with a small sigh, "Before I could rebound after I pushed a Muggle's corpse off myself. He got me with a laughing Jinx, cut off his own finger and Apparated."

Sirius knew he was playing with fire on that last sentence, he couldn't say he was an Animagus.

"So you claim, that Peter Pettigrew is still at large?" Amelia asked.

"Well, yes I do," Sirius said casually.

"Why cause all the chaos last year at Hogwarts?"

"I was trying to get my god-son alone; I needed him to believe me," Sirius said with a pained expression on his face. "I never got the chance."

Amelia just rolled her eyes and had Tonks administer the potion.

Amelia sat back down and Fudge stood slowly, "All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne was brushing her hair that night, when the normal Snowy owl flew through her window. Which was slightly odd, they normally shared messages every other day or so but he just sent her one that morning. He might be telling her how the court went.

"Hi Hedwig," She said softly, preening the bird's feathers before cracking into the letter.

"_Dear Daphne,_

_So, cat's out of the bag. Everyone knows I am Lord Potter now. I was in my seat for Sirius' trial._

_Anyway, so you asked why I liked Quidditch so much. I don't really know- it could be because it makes me feel so free. As I've always been like a caged bird here, never asking questions yet wondering about everything. Working day in and out but always finding time to finish my homework and hiding from my cousin yet not from fear of him but of my uncle. Being on a broom makes me feel free….but I won't be a caged bird any longer….Sirius is free._

_Sign Harry~_

_P.S: Should I move into Potter Manor, Black Estate or A new Home?_"

Daphne was wondering what he was blabbering about until she read the last lines. Then she jumped out of her chair and ran for her mother's room. Knocking once and waiting for the normal, 'Come in'.

"He's free," Daphne said with a bright smile at her mother.

"I know," Heather said with a calm smile of her own.

"Father?"

Heather nodded.

"Well at least he'll get away from those bastard Muggles," Daphne said crossing her arms.

"That," Heater said softly, "Is a huge plus."

XX~XX~XX~XX

**_So Closes another Chapter, this had a few things going on here and I hope you liked it~ Sign with Regards 'The Demon' Another Shout out to AllyPotter1196, for doing such a wonderful job of my rather poor skills with _****_grammar._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Moving Out.

"I want your things packed now." Sirius barked as they landed in the lawn, Amelia personally Portkeyed them so Harry would crack his skull open on a tree.

Harry grunted, stepping towards the house with Sirius in tow. He didn't spare a glance at his Uncle Vernon who happened to be reading the paper.

"The ruddy hell you been?!" The Whale of a man barked, standing up his face a very bright shade of violet. "Grass not cut! Rubbish not out! Dishes filthy and who the hell is this!?"

Sirius just gave him a polite smile, oh how he wanted to skin the man alive but that would have to wait until later "Hello Vernon, been a long time. I'm sure the Pup has mentioned me, I'm his violent, crazed, psychopathic God-Father." The polite smile turned feral.

Vernon paled and his mouth went wide.

"Now, if I was still a criminal then I would kill you without second thought." Sirius said coldly, brushing a piece of grass off his robes.

Vernon glared, taking a step forward "Why are you here? To take the boy away?"

"Of course, we'll be seeing you soon too." Sirius added with a grin.

Vernon looked confused "If you're taking him away, why would we be seeing you again?" He snapped.

Sirius started to laugh, it was a cold laughter "Did you really think you could harm my God-Son the way you have? See what you fail to realize is that Harry is a very important in our world." He explained in a casual tone, glancing around.

Vernon sneered "That boy is simply a Freak, nothing more nor less." He stated.

Sirius' head nearly snapped off at the speed he looked at Vernon, his eyes were practically glowing with power "What did you just call him?"

Vernon took a step back, as if he was expecting the man to agree with him.

"I'll say it again, Muggle." Sirius growled out "What did you just call Harry?"

"F-Freak." Vernon snarled a little.

Sirius didn't say anything, he simply walked forward towards the Hall. While he walked, he threw a punch at Vernon's nose and it connected. It sent the whale of a man down in pain. Sirius trotted up the steps aiming to help Harry pack up, only to find Petunia helping him. She was talking quietly but with his enhanced senses, he could hear.

"Where will you go?" She asked softly, folding one of ratty shirts.

Harry shrugged as he started to load his trunk up "I'm not sure, Sirius isn't poor and neither am I." He stated with a sigh "We'll more than likely stay at a hotel for a few nights."

"I see." She said with a small sigh "Will we see you again?"

"Doubtful."

"Did Vernon leave that much of a mark?" She whispered painfully.

"You both did enough." He said sadly.

"I didn't expect him to be that cruel to you." She snapped quickly "I was fully prepared to take you in like another son."

"Then what happened?" Harry growled out, with a venom glare.

"Vernon didn't want any of your freakiness affecting his son." She explained softly "You know he's never listened to me."

"I know that, couldn't you have been just a bit more tolerable though?" He asked with a small frown "Having a Five year old, cleaning dish, vacuuming, picking weeds and sleeping in a cupboard, was not ideal."

"Vernon was going to throw you out onto the streets; I had to make you useful to him." She said quickly "I suggested you started to pick up on chores."

"What about Magic?"

"What about it." She snapped.

"You never told me about it." Harry glared "I thought I was insane, I could speak to snakes, made things move, vanish and I teleported!"

"I tried over and over to tell you, tried to reassure you that you were different." She snapped "I cut your hair for that very reason."

"What?"

"Harry you've only had your hair cut once in your life. It's never grown out this much before, I knew it had to be magical." Petunia explained, pointing her finger at his scalp "And the very next morning it all grew back, like it had never been cut."

Harry's frown deepened "Why shoo me away from Witches and Wizards?"

"Dumbledore explain in the letter that evil people still wanted to kill you." She said placing the folded shirts inside a duffle bag. "Though it might seem like I hated you, I never truly have."

Harry sighed a little, tossing a few pairs of oversized pants into the bag "I know that."

Petunia rose a brow at him.

"You have Lily flowers, you hardly ever shouted at me. You didn't call me Freak, or Boy. On the days when Vernon would beat me, the water was spiked with pain killers. When I did get sick you gave me medicine." Harry said with a calm smile.

"You noticed all that?"

"Those were just the ones that meant the most." Harry explained softly.

Petunia let out a small breath "Please…I know this Dark Lord isn't dead, is he?"

Harry shook his head, confirming her fear.

"Do your best not to die, it's not my place to ask, but at least try."

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Harry said with a small smile "I have something to ask of you though."

Petunia raised a brow at him, asking him to continue.

"Move away. Never contact me." Harry said looking away.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore, Death Eaters." Harry reached up and touched his scar "Voldemort…if they find you, they'll use you to get to me."

"I thought Dumbledore was on your side?"

"He was, until I found he was just making me a sacrifice."

"Oh…" She said looking around the room "I've lived here for nearly twenty years."

"I know. But is it worth what they could do to you?"

"I'm well aware of what they can do to me and my family, Harry." She said softly "That night at Godric's Hallow, You didn't just lose your mother. I lost my sister." With that she placed the rest of his clothing inside the bag and zipped it up.

Sirius stepped aside leaning on the wall, Petunia walked out of the room with tears in her eyes "He's grown up Hard, Tuney." At that her head snapped to him, she tried to contort her face into a sneer but failed. "It wasn't just from you."

She seemed confused by that "Each year at Hogwarts, Harry's been challenge and nearly killed." He said softly "His second was by far the most dangerous, he singlehandedly fought a sixty foot snake that can kill with a single glance. Just to save his friends sister."

Petunia gasped loudly, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. She looked down and away from Sirius "Please." She whispered "Keep him safe."

Sirius looked into the room, Harry was unloading the hidden board under the bed and letting Hedwig out of her cage. He stepped over to the desk and started to write a letter. "He might be the only thing you have left of your sister." He whispered "But he is the only thing left of my brother."

"I didn't know Potter had a brother." She said softly.

"He didn't, I was the next best thing." He said sadly, scratching his neck a little.

"Where were you for him?"

"In jail for a crime I did not commit."

Petunia nodded softly, and turned to leave.

Sirius walked forward wordlessly, reclaiming his wand from the bedside table. He slowly started to transfigure the items back into the normal objects.

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and told her simply "Her House." The Owl gave him a clip and a soft bark. Then took off.

"Who was that for? Hermione?" Sirius asked shrinking down his trunk and passing it to him, to which Harry slipped it inside his pocket.

"Nope." He said watching the Owl fly off.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope." Harry slugged his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked off.

XX~XX~XX~XX

After a small conversation with her Mother Daphne went back to her room, she was going to write to Harry about his living arrangement. She wasn't sure how it happened but he had gotten closer than she originally planned, she found herself being open with him. It was strange for she was a Slytherin; naturally she was very close with her thoughts and rarely shared them with others.

With a small sigh as she sat down, she started to write. If she was right then it was just going to be Harry and Sirius, it made little sense for only two people to live in a large mansion. Even less if it had been left alone for over a decade.

'_Dear Harry._

_In my personal opinion, I think you and Sirius should get a small modest home. Something comfortable for both of you and any guests you may have. I would suggest a home in the country far away from the city, maybe on the edge of woodlands or fields. This might seem a little selfish but you should move to Somerset._

_I realize that you two will more than likely paint all the walls Ruby Red and a bright Gold. Please for the sake of other House members, don't._

_Sign~ Daphne._

_~P.S~ If you wanted to go flying, you just had to ask.'_

She handed the small letter off with Hedwig and watched the bird fly off. With that she turned to see her father standing in her door way, leaning on its frame.

"So…want to know what I found out today?" Jason asked, looking over at her with a small smirk.

Daphne raised a brow lightly "No Father, what?"

"A certain Potter, has finally came to his role." He stopped looking over at her for something "And he has begun to hit hard, taking shots at Dumbledore, Umbridge and has just proved Sirius Black innocent."

"Really?" Daphne said calmly. "I wondered why Black would be haunting Hogwarts for the better part of the year then turn tail and run off."

"Don't play coy with me Daphne." Jason snapped.

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been either writing to someone with ties in the Ministry or Potter himself." Jason said closing the door behind him leaning on it "The fact you show no surprise that Potter, the glory boy, took shots at Dumbledore is proof enough."

"Damn." Daphne muttered "You have more skill with these eyes than I do."

"I haven't had to use my eyes on you yet, daughter." Jason said with a grin "Anyway, if you choose to contact Potter, I will fault you for it. However should he become too much of a threat then I have no choice but to make you stop. Is that clear?" He said with a raised brow, towering over her.

"Of course."

"Good." With that he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Daphne tugging a little on her hair and biting her lip.

She wondered what she would do tomorrow morning, it's been a while since she had gone swimming.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Petunia sat at the dinner table, Vernon was in the mood to celebrate. After all the brat was gone, he claimed. So she had to make a roast, pie and other dishes for him and her son…it was really more like his son. She knew full well that he was spoiled and the bully of the neighborhood, she had seen him beating Harry half to death.

There was a knock at the door, Vernon glared at her over his food. Slowly she rose and walked over to the door, she wasn't expecting anyone. Harry did just leave, he could have forgotten something.

She opened the door with the chain on, and came face to face with a long bearded man with bright purple robes, they had stars and moons over the fabric "Hello Petunia, mind if I come in." He said with a grin.

"No Dumbledore, leave us alone." She snapped "I don't know where Harry is, he said he was more than likely going to go to France for the remainder of the Summer." Petunia wasn't stupid; Lily had written her a letter about never looking a Wizard in the eyes because some of them could enter your mind.

Dumbledore looked a little "Why Petunia, I was here to check on the wards around the home." He said joyfully.

"The answer is no Dumbledore, besides we are moving anyway."

"Oh to where?"

"None of your concern, I am not Harry's guardian any longer. My child is not in your school and I am not Lily. Now, . ." She hissed slamming the door shut, she just hoped she hadn't made a mistake.

Dumbledore stood in front of the door for a few moments, in truth he was thinking. With Harry now Lord Potter, Sirius would no doubt take up that mantel as well. He stroked his beard for a few seconds, he would need to send a letter to Molly keeping an eye out for Harry.

The woman would understand that Harry was in need of his guidance.

XX~XX~XX~XX

That morning in the number 13 room of Leaky Caldron, Harry rested his head against the pillow of his bed. A knock at the door told him it was likely Sirius "Enter."

Sirius closed the shut behind him "Hey, I have to go to Gringotts for a bit." He said casually.

"Alright, I might as well look through the rest of my vaults." He said standing up, glancing at Sirius' hip holster "I know a wand crafter, in Knockturn Alley." He stretched a moment.

"Why the hell were you in Knockturn Alley?" Sirius snapped, looking at him with a frown.

"Was bored."

Sirius rolled his eyes "That where you got that one?" Running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah."

"Show me."

Harry just grinned a little, pulling on one of his new cloaks and pulling up the hood. While Sirius might be free, he was still Harry bloody Potter.

It took them both around fifteen minutes to find, Sam's wand crafters again. Mainly because Sirius kept getting women thrown at him, occasionally there would be a person wanting to shake his God-Fathers hand.

Sirius looked up at the sign for a few seconds, before following Harry in. The same woman sat at the front desk, the place looked a little picked up. Dust and dirt had been removed and the place looked much better. She glanced up at them looking at Sirius for a few seconds "Dear Merlin." She wailed rubbing her eyes.

Sirius watched her movements and locked eyes before she wailed "Bloody Hell." He said rubbing his temples.

"I take it you two know each other?"

Sirius snapped out of it and coughed "We've dated. This is Naomi Harper."

"I'm surprise you remember me, after all we did have so much fire whiskey."

Harry looked at both of them "Okay, I'm so lost." He said casually, glancing over at Naomi "You look so much younger than he does though."

Naomi smiled sweetly "Thank you Harry." She said brightly, pointing a slender finger to her almost glowing golden eye "My family can trace its line back to Elven kind, I'm a fifth generation I believe."

Harry frowned "Excuse my ignorance but I have practically no knowledge of Elves." He said softly.

"Does not surprise me." Naomi said through pursed lips "Elves naturally age slower than Men, much like how Wizards age slower than Muggles."

"Oh." Harry said rubbing his brow "Sirius here needs a new wand."

"Brilliant, Daddy's in the back." She said opening the counter, then pointing at Sirius "You say nothing about that night. Ever."

"Never did." He said cheekily "No offense love but as enjoyable as it may have been, we were both very very drunk." With that he walked past her into the back.

Samuel was there drawing some designs for something, Harry managed to get a peak before he stowed them away. It looked like some sort of staff, it was almost carved like fire.

"So, Sirius Black." He said peering at the man like he was a boy "I have never allowed a Black into my shop, to murderous for my tastes. Yet I think you are different and know how this works?"

Sirius nodded softly, he started to wave his hand over the woods. He stopped at two woods, he held both of them in each hand. "Two?" He muttered and tried to look them both over.

Samuel just sighed "Mr. Black." He called getting Sirius out of his thoughts "Two Wooden wands are not out of my power."

"Oh…" He handed them both over, then started to look through the cores.

"Dogwood." Samuel said glancing up at Sirius "No surprises, but Pine…Dog is naturally for the Mischievous, which from what I hear is not far off. However Pine is for the Lone and Mysterious." He explained to Harry, because he was there.

Harry just shrugged a little "He doesn't have many friends anymore and rarely spent any time with Family growing up." He spoke leaning on a desk.

Sirius walked over holding a core and a gem stone. The core was a black heart string likely from a Dragon and the gem was white, shining brightly like a rainbow.

Samuel took each of the items carefully examining them both "The main heartstring of a Black Swamp Wyvern and a Moonstone." He said glancing up at Sirius "The heartstring means you are darker in nature by blood, convicted in what you believe in and relentless in battle. However the Moonstone is a natural symbol for water, free and graceful. The stone shifts in power with the moon, as the moon grows full the power grow and so when it wanes then the power is lessened."

Sirius scratched his nose a little "That would basically sum me up." He said winking a little at Harry.

Harry shut his eyes, he'd forgotten the old 'Dog' had enhanced hearing.

"Let's begin, I shall need a bit of blood."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Two figured floated blissfully in a the darker waters of the Lake Glas. Astoria was drifting on a pale pink raft, she wore a one piece with her hair pulled back. Daphne floated on a blue raft, her hair rested around her almost like a dark halo, her white two piece made her almost like a fallen angel.

"Do you like him?" Astoria finally asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Daphne thought about it for a few moments "Yeah…" She whispered back, looking up at the sky.

"Why?"

Daphne sighed softly "Because he cares…at first it was just a question, then it started to get personal and now…he lets me know even his darkest secrets…" She whispered her lips forming a faint smile.

"Oh?" Astoria muttered "How do you know he's just not trying to get into your pants? Boost his blood status or get more money?"

Daphne frowned, leaning to glare at her younger sister "He's not like that, he doesn't care about blood and he has more money than most DE's." Her words dripped with venom.

Astoria shrugged making the water ripple a little "He's also the target of every DE and you-know-who." She explained.

"So? I think he can handle a few DE's and if you're going to say it, say it." She growled, with a cold glare before whispering "Voldemort."

Astoria shuddered a little, looking at her older sister with a cold stare.

"It's just a name, for the moment it means nothing." Daphne explained with a small sigh, looking up at the sky once more.

Astoria was silent for now, and didn't speak for the rest of time while soaking in the water. Daphne couldn't have been bothered though for a long while, until she spoke "You tell Father of my personal life again, I will end you."

Astoria didn't respond, but Daphne could feel the water shifting as the younger sister kicked away. She knew full well that her father had to have been told, and Harry didn't do it. That left one source.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry strode through his Muggle Collection Vault: 819, it had no guardians and the doors were a Steel color. The vault itself was small, a large portion of it was a garage with cars ranging from the original Model-T, A Rolls-Royce, 1967 Impala, a mustang and a few being put together. It even had a two Harley's, one in pure flat black and the other in construction.

Off to the sides were things Muggles would normally use, light bulbs, telephones off all kinds, television, and camera's. A lot of them had been taken apart or were inscribed with runes, it's likely that someone was trying to get past the Magic messes with Electricity.

Something caught his eye, it looked like a set of mirrors but they were covered in runes as well. He picked one of them up; it was covered in silver and had a Stag burned into the back of it. 'Prongs'.

"What are these?" He whispered, he knew his dad was arrogant but he wasn't a pretty boy.

Harry picked up the other five mirrors, one had a rat sitting on a log, the next a badger sleeping soundly, a star lighting up waves of the sea, then a grouping of stars into the shape of a chained woman and final one was a grouping of Lily flowers.

Peter was obviously the first one, guessing he'd say the second was Amelia, the third lost him and what little he knew of the stars or constellations it was Andromeda. His mum was the last one.

Figuring they might be important, he placed them in his empty backpack; along with a pocket watch, leather jacket and keys to the built motorcycle. He knew that he shouldn't be learning how to ride a bike but if he could ride a broom, going easily a hundred in a burst. Then he was confident that he could handle going forty, besides Sirius would no doubt want a bike either way.

He walked over to the bike, looking for something to do with it. A broom could be shrunk but he didn't know the spell. James wasn't stupid, this was clearly his bike as it had 'Chaser 13' scripted in gold on the tank. Waving a wand in public doesn't end well, so he had to of come up with a way to shrink it down.

Harry spotted a small Snitch on the engine block; it was golden but looked like a button. He pressed it and the bike started to shrink down, until it was almost toy sized. "Clever dad, clever." He muttered, stuffing it in the bag and then walking out of the vault.

Only one vault remained "009." He said calmly to the Goblin, it was Dolvin if he heard the name correctly. "Please."

"Of course Lord Potter." The Goblin said twisting a few knobs, and pulling a lever. Being that 819 was fairly close to the bottom and 009 was close to the top. The goblins would keep digging deeper making more Vaults as needed.

The ride was enjoyable, dangerous and deathly fast; just like Quidditch.

009 was completely unguarded, that was what threw him off. It was a single vault on a flat strip of black stone, Thestrals surround surrounded the vault in a circle, their stone eyes nearly glowing. Until one of them spoke, it was almost like a death chant "_One of blood stands before the house of Peverell. Three brothers crafted us, it was said each brother gave life to another continuing the line. Are you Power? Arrogance? Or Survival?_" The voice whispered.

Power? Harry knew he was powerful but that wasn't what he focused on, was he Arrogant? Maybe a little. He knew one thing though, Survival was his main code, the stone, basilisk. "Survival." He answered without taking a step forward or back.

"_How can you be sure?"_ The voice whispered harshly _"Would you want the power to crush your enemies to dust? The Arrogance to take what is not yours?"_

Harry frowned "I have no desire to take what someone else has earned, nor the ambition to destroy all who stand before me. I merely wish to survive, keeping myself and friends alive." He said emotionless, he refused to move still "If that makes me Arrogant or Power hungry, then so be it."

The voice started to laugh, it was almost filled with warmth. "_Son of the Youngest, you may enter the Vault. Just as the one before you." _The doors slowly creaked open, dust blowing around him and shadows leaked from the inside.

The vault was large and seemed to be split three ways, covered in towering shelves and work benches. It seemed like a lab of sorts or a storage room for inventions, it ranged from ancient steam power to more recent coal. Some were as old as the fourteenth century, others as new as the late eighteenth or early nineteenth.

While it was curious, different and unique, it wasn't really what he was interested in. He stuck a few of the items that were on display into his bag. A claw device, it was covered in brass and reached up the elbow, he knew it was powered by some kind of enchantment to turn the gears. It was designed to fire into a wall, tower or tree and lifts the user up, much like a grappling hook.

A pair of brass goggles, it had a built in zooming enchantment for different zoom features, and different tinted lenses for reading. He grabbed a handful of these brass tubes, with a key in the side; the plate said these tubes were filled with a flash powder.

While he was looking at the inventions, he pulled the compass out of his back pocket. It was slim and black colored, the background was filled with almost moving snakes and its pointer was silver.

He had yet to tell anyone about the Horcruxes, even he really didn't know what they were but he did have a feeling that it was connected to the Diary. Speaking of which he should probably check on Ginny, even if her mother was too close to Dumbledore, the poor girl did have her mind attacked by Voldemort for nearly a year.

He stuck a black scarf into the bag, it was interwoven with silver and charmed to be fire and tear resistant, it was made of a breathable fabric. Then slid on a brass ring with a small spinning blade, that would come out in need.

Without another word, he turned to leave. Not noticing the compass spinning and hissing lightly.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry sat on his bed, wand in his lap and his eyes closed. He was waiting for Sirius so meditating was passing the time, he was aiming to settle his magic or at least calm the storm. With a sudden wave of power, flowing through his entire being he felt it was time to try "Lumos." He muttered, the wand in his lap started to light up. It wasn't blinding but it wasn't the normal small ball of light.

This caused Harry to grin a little, he could feel the subtle warmth of the power. He opened his eyes, if anyone would have been watching they would have seen his eyes glowing and the candles in the room burned brighter, leaning towards him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, this was kind of a Filler chapter. Still working on the kinks of their housing, I'd like Harry to still be on pretty good terms with the Weasleys. He won't trust them like before but he's not going to shove them off without warning. Also on my page, is a Poll for what should his friends fates be; if you guys could vote on that it'd be wonderful. ~ Sign 'The Demon.'**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Moving In.

As Harry sat in his bed, the door was thrown open; making him lose focus for a second. The loss of focus caused the light to become blinding once again and the flames to lean away. "Oye! Turn out that blasted light!" Sirius wailed, covering his eyes.

"**Nox.**" He said with his eyes still closed and frowning "Knock next time."

Sirius rubbed his eyes, readjusting to the low light in the hotel room; Harry had pulled the thick curtains on the windows, thus blocking most light. He glanced at his God-Son, then around the room and finally to the backpack that he carried.

It was a fairly simple bag, with only three compartments; the main, small and side pockets. Even with the expansion charm, Sirius could see it was full of something.

"Find anything good?" He asked simply.

Harry nodded "A few things, from that strange vault and the Potter's Muggle vault."

"The Muggle vault?" Sirius said with a raised brow "Find your old man's bike?"

Harry nodded again, setting his wand on the bedside table and moving out of the cross legged position. "Let's go over the things from the 009 vault, they were Inventors of some kind."

Carefully he set the tubes, claw, scarf, ring, goggles and a few diagrams. "The Tubes are exactly like a Stun Grenade; their filled with a flash powder of some kind." He held out one of the tubes to Sirius.

Sirius took the pod like tube and examined "Turn the key and it creates a chemical reaction, brilliant really." He said casually "Give me some time, I'll find out how to make more of these. Never know when something like this can come in handy."

Harry nodded "My thoughts too." He said showing him the ring "It's got a small blade, it's designed to cut through robes or thin wire."

"Obviously." Sirius said dully. "What's with the scarf?"

"It's breathable; filtered even. Fire and tear proof." Harry said holding it up.

Sirius grinned like a boy with candy "I like this vault, anything else?"

"These Goggles and Claw." Harry said crossing his arms.

Sirius took the Goggles, placing them on and started to twist the lens' zooming in and out for a few moments before setting them down. He reached for the Claw and Harry slapped his hand.

"Ow, bloody hell." The older wizard said rubbing his hand.

Harry shook his head "This one is dangerous, while designed for wall scaling." His eyes turned a little dark "If they can go into a wall, imagine what they can do to a person."

Sirius grimaced a little "Good point." He instead took a look through the diagrams.

The diagrams were filled with weapons, armors and other small inventions. Most of the diagrams were in decent shape but after sitting in a vault for so long without protection; most of the words had become faded, the shapes remained.

While Sirius looked at the diagrams, Harry pulled out the Motorcycle, Mirrors, pocket watch and leather.

Sirius looked over and widened his eyes at what was before him "Merlins pants…" He whispered holding up the small bike with one hand "He did it….your dad was a Transfiguration genius after all, mix that with Lily's charms. Merlin.."

Harry smirked "Last time I checked four teenagers were able to make a map of Hogwarts; which should be impossible." He said inspecting his nails, trying to make Sirius feel better.

Sirius smirked, rubbing his lightly stubble chin "Good point." His eye was got by his reflection; which was healthier than it was a few weeks ago, he actually looked almost himself. He flipped the mirror over and there it was the image of Prongs "I nearly forgot about these…."

"What are they?"

"Commutation mirrors, your dad made them for us in school." He said with a small smile "I wonder if Remus still has his…." He muttered, scooting next to Harry "Watch."

Harry was about to shove the older man away, being arms reach with the prank master Black was always a bad idea.

"Moony." Sirius whispered to the Mirror, after a few minutes of wait Sirius almost gave up when a small shimmer rose through the Mirror and their friend looked back at them.

"Sirius." Remus said with a small smile, he looked worse for wear; Sirius cringed for a moment, the full moon was a few days ago. "I'd nearly forgotten about this wonderful device. Oh Harry, hello."

"Hi Moony." Harry said with a bright voice.

Remus allowed himself to smirk "Something you need Padfoot?" The werewolf asked turning to the dog like man.

"Actually, this is really better than an Owl." Sirius said with a grin "I want you to live with me and Harry."

Remus paused, his face void of all emotion "I-I'm sorry?" He said softly, it sounded like the older man had miss heard his best friend.

"I don't care about the furry little problem, Harry doesn't either." At that he turned to his God-son "In fact he's about that Age when we became Animagus ourselves."

Remus sighed "Sirius, back to the matter at hand." He sounded almost impatient.

"Come one Moony, can you really trust me to look after the Pup alone?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

Remus thought about it for a few minutes, his face went through a few emotions "Point taken, where am I going?"

"Well, we're staying at the Leaky Caldron at the moment." Sirius said scratching his nose "We're still kind of looking at houses; Harry doesn't want to stay at the Potter Manor and Number 12 I'd rather burn." He spoke about his childhood home in a dull voice.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to visit the Manor; but it doesn't make much sense for us to stay there. More for you guys than me, ghosts and all." Harry explained in a gentle voice.

Sirius gave Harry a pained smile "Thanks, the Potters were good people. James just couldn't live there, he expected them to call him for lunch or into the study."

Remus nodded sadly "Well, any place in particular?" He asked calmly, trying to keep his face neutral.

"Somerset." Harry said crossing his arms.

Sirius rose a brow "Why there?"

"Close enough to Muggles and Wizards, best of both." He said with a small smile; he really just wanted to be closer to Daphne.

Sirius thought about it for a few moments "Alright, I'll look into it." He paused holding up a finger as Harry was about to speak "You're staying here with Remus, who needs to help you with your Magic."

Harry pouted but nodded, arms still crossed.

Sirius turned back to the Mirror "When can you get here?"

"Give me about twenty to half an hour." Remus said glancing at his watch, then waving his good-byes.

Sirius patted Harry on the back "Good job, kiddo." He said with a smirk.

"On what?"

"Finding these." He picked up the one with the sea and star "This was going to be Marlene's she passed on before we could give it to her….Wormtail broke his, James had to fix it. Amelia and I had agreed she needed one….Andromeda and your parents." He ran his thumb over the image of the stag.

"Can you make more?"

"Maybe…I can change the brands around…why?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Just encase, you can have Amelia's. I'll take my Mum's." He held up the mirror, looking at the back it had the grouping of Lily flowers "Can you just add a lightning bolt to it?"

Sirius smiled softly "I think I can do that." He said resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks." Was Harry's one word reply before his God-Father pulled him into a tight hug.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A door creaked open slowly, the house was older but well built; with a little restoration it would be worth talking about. It was a four bed and three bath, a well sized study, basement, kitchen, dining room and sitting room. Three of the four beds were on the second floor along with two of the bathrooms. The 'Guest' Bedroom was on the first floor next to the study.

The place was empty, not a single painting or piece of furniture; only the lights remained and they were a cross from candles to lights.

Sirius held his arms out to his sides "Well?" He asked with a grin.

"Empty, falling apart and the back yard is a mess. Sounds just about right for us." Remus said dully, crossing his arms; though he was smiling.

Harry wasn't inside, he was outside looking around; the property was rather large and they got it cheaper because it was close to a creek, high rises of limestone and woodland. The area was known for farming not logging, so no one really wanted this place. Due North-East was the Wells; which was the largest city for kilometers.

**192:Griffin Row**

Harry really thought the name was funny because the place was last lived in by Muggles about a decade or so ago. All it needed was a coat of paint, furniture and some time spent cleaning up the yard; which he'd done several times in his life.

In truth he was glad that he was so far out from the Muggles, yes they weren't too far but they were away from prying eyes. He flexed his fingers a little with a small smirk; he could still feel the magic pouring through his veins.

Remus had been able to get his magic to calm down some, using five runes to spread the magic out evenly instead of keeping it contained at his center. The symbol was pressed onto his wrist's, ankles and back of his neck; it wasn't permanent but only Remus could remove it.

Speaking of the werewolf, he cast a glance at the man; they'd forced him to get a haircut and new robes but of course he refused claiming to not be a 'Pity case'.

With Sirius now a free man and Harry now being brought around the Wizard world again, they'd been asked to attend Summer Balls from some Pure-Blood aristocrat. They both were going to attend the Malfoy Ball; more for his cousin Cissy than anything, and the Bones Ball.

To Harry's knowledge the Greengrass's were attending both events, which just made it better for him based on the fact the Malfoy Party was next weekend and the Bones Ball was a week before the World Cup. It meant that he could get some time with Daphne not a lot but some was better than none. Though he was going to be equally happy to see his friends as well, Ron had been kind of distant but Hermione had tried to keep in touch.

Daphne just sent more messages than the two of them; of course they were basically pecking apart each other's minds.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted from the porch, leaning on the worn railing. Remus was leaning on the front door's frame, looking almost bored.

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked up to his guardians. "What's up?"

"Three things." Sirius said holding up three fingers "One, we're going in town for dinner. Two, I'm spending the night here, want to join me?" Harry nodded once, Sirius just flashed a grin at Remus who in turn rolled his eyes. "Three, We'll need to come up with a game plan for the house."

Harry grinned "Sounds like fun." He said cocking his head off to the side popping it "I have a small request too though."

Remus spoke up this time "What?"

"I want to train to be an Animagnus and I'll need help with my Meta thing." He said shrugging a little "Oh and teach me how to ride the bike."

"Bike?" Remus asked turning to Sirius.

"Er well. He's got James bike." Sirius said rubbing his neck with a small grin.

"Really now?" Remus said leaning forward a little "No." Was his reply.

"What?!"

"I didn't stutter Harry James Potter." Remus said calmly, though with a hint of snapping.

Harry frowned for a few seconds "So, I can ride a room easily going a hundred in a burst." He said with a small glare "But I can't ride a motorcycle going thirty?"

Sirius snickered for a few moments, before Remus elbowed him in the ribs. "Harry, you're not going to be riding your broom in plain sight either." He said crossing his arms "That's final, we're too close to the Muggles."

Harry shrugged again "Whatever, I can ride it at night right?"

"At night is a perfect compromise." Sirius said suddenly, giving Remus a pointed glare.

"Great, you guys ever had Pizza?" Harry asked with a Potter smirk.

Sirius just beamed wider than before, Remus sighed rubbing his eyes for a moment "I'll apperate Harry." He said calmly, going to get his coat.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne read over Harry's letter once again, they had gotten the House relatively furnished. She still didn't know where he was though, they were close; not neighbors but close. "Hey Mum?" She asked walking into the sitting room.

"Yes dear?" She asked not looking up from the post.

"Do you know where Griffin Row is? In Wells?" She asked with a gently raised brow.

"I know how far Wells is, at most it's a twenty minute knightbus ride or you could Floo over." She said dully, with a small glance up "Why?"

"He lives south of Wells. In an older Muggle home." She explained gently.

"I see." Heather said standing up and walking over to her handbag, pulling out a money pouch. She filled it with some coins and tossed it to her daughter; who caught it easily. "Be back by dinner; six." She said sitting back down.

Daphne beamed at her mother "Thank you." She said brightly, nearly skipping out of the room; she missed the faint smile on her mother's lip.

Daphne was excited, she nearly paused wondering if Harry would even be there. Oh well it would be better to learn where it was than just so she could find it easily. Quickly she went up to her room, strapping her wrist holsters on; one for a thin dagger and the other for her wand. She pulled on a light jacket, her black purse and a pair of trainers, then headed quickly for the door.

When she reached the end of the drive, she quickly stuck out her wand and a loud bang sounded through the air. A knightbus showed its colours, the dull purple triple bus in all its glory

"192: Griffin Row, Wells." She said to the man who was taking tickets, lounge chairs sat around the buses main floor. Most were empty maybe one or two had been claimed.

"12 sickles." The man said holding out his palm.

Daphne pulled out 13 sickles passing it to the man, taking her ticket then sitting down; pulling a small mirror out of her purse, checking her make-up.

"So what you going to Wells for?" The man asked with a raised brow.

"None of your business." Daphne snapped, glancing up from the mirror.

The man was silent for the rest of the ride, about ten minutes later they came on an dirt road, a creek rolled by peacefully and she could spot a larger house on the hill. "192: Griffin Row."

"Thank you." She said stepping off the bus, with another loud bang it was gone. In a calm manner she walked up the dirt road, to the point where it leveled out and she came upon a gate. It looked like it was recently installed, the center piece had a large 'M' she didn't know what it stood for.

Daphne pressed her hand on the gate to see if it would open or not, which it did not. The teen pouted a little, glaring at the gate "Potter!" She said loudly, wondering if anyone would hear her.

Daphne must have stood there for about five minutes, her quick temper on waiting slowly getting the best of her when a familiar face finally showed up. Professor Lupin.

"Professor?" She asked with a raised brow.

Remus looked through the bars with a raised brow "Miss. Greengrass….how can I help you today?" He asked crossing his arms.

Daphne shifted a little "I'm actually here to see Harry." She said crossing her arms in return.

"Are you? I didn't know you two even talked." He said with a thoughtful expression.

"I'll wait here." She said leaning on the pillar.

Remus nodded "I shall be right back." He said lightly walking off; the Professor seemed to be in better spirits than the last time she saw him.

She didn't have to wait more than three minutes before a running figure came into sight "Mischief Managed!" The figure said in a familiar voice. The gate snapped open, letting the figure stop in front of her.

Daphne took in the sight, he was a few inches taller than herself and seemed to have put on a fair bit of muscle. Raven black hair nearly touched his shoulder blades, he looked a little dirty actually; the only way she knew this was Harry was the bright green pools he had for eyes. She noticed he was wearing a brass wrist guard, his Dragons shirt was slightly torn in places and his jeans had scuffs of dirt on the knees.

"Wow….." She muttered, her face heating up just a hint.

Remus smirked "He's grown quite a bit these past two months." The older wizard said brightly "Come on in, I'll put the tea on." With that Remus started to head for the house.

Daphne just stood there watching Harry, he in turn was watching her with what looked like a playful expression "Not going to even say hello? Greengrass?"

"Oh. Right. Hello." She said shaking herself for a moment.

"Want the tour?" He asked calmly, stuffing his hands in his pockets; he relaxed a little.

Daphne nodded "Yes, that sounds nice." She said looking around the lot, she noticed that by the steps to the deck were flowers. Lilies, Petunias, Monkshood and Roses, she knew that the first two were his Mother and Aunt, she only guessed that the other two were from the adults.

The house itself had recently been painted, the siding a dark brown, base a grey colour and the other parts had been painted black. It wasn't the most visually striking thing in the world but she knew it would blend in better this way.

Harry lead her though the house, from the sitting room, dining room and kitchen; all the colours had been different Cream, Red, Forest, Bronze and Black, the furniture was all vintage but not ancient. When in the kitchen he pointed to a large metal looking door and said "That's where Remus goes to transform."

"What do you do?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Sleep in my room with a locking charm on the door." He just simply shrugged like it was average or normal.

Daphne grinned a little "Got anything interesting in your room. Potter?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Harry grinned back, holding up his brass covered arm "Got the most interesting thing right here." He said in a cocky voice.

"Talking about yourself?" Sirius asked coming out from the backyard. "Just try not to strut, he did that a lot."

Harry frowned, Daphne giggled a little; which he thought was a pleasant sound. "My dad didn't strut." He said casually.

"Like hell he didn't!" Sirius said with a barking laugh, which earned him a hand upside the head.

Remus walked past the stunned friend "Woman present, keep it clean." He said but was on the verge of laughter "He did strut though Harry."

Sirius was rubbing the back of his head, Harry shrugged a little and Daphne was just watching. "So what is so interesting?" She finally asked.

"Here we go." Sirius said rubbing his eyes.

"Come on." Harry said with a grin, lightly gripping her wrist pulling her past his guardians.

Daphne let herself get pulled along by the Potter heir. After a small walk he had lead her to a rock wall no more than 8 feet high.

"Watch." He said twisting the wrist of the brass guard. It hissed to life, folding and refolding; part of it stretched out to his elbow and the other part wrapped around his knuckles.

Harry held onto his arm as he pointed it to the rock wall, he made a fist and three barbs with wire shot out from his wrist. They were going at high speed, she almost didn't even hear it fire but saw the steam it was producing. When the line finally stopped, Harry was thrown off his feet and up the cliff; when he was about to slam into the wall, he twisted lightly.

Harry Potter was walking up the wall vertically, running really and when he got to the barbs; he twisted his wrist again and it slowly lowered him down.

Daphne for her part just watched, amazed at the device "That was…cool." She said with a smile.

"Pretty soon I think I can take a passenger." He said taking a small step towards her; his arm held out for her to look at.

She examined the object a little before looking up at him "How's everything been?"

"Well I've been training lately, found some neat stuff. Oh! I have something to give you, make sure I don't forget." He said quickly, looking up at the clouds.

Daphne shook her head "And the Adults? If I dare use the word."

"Wonderful. I have no complaints." He said with a bright voice; he twisted his wrist again and the device started to fold in on itself. "I have a family now."

"They seem like they really care for you Harry." She said with a happy smile.

"They do…Hey want to head up to my room and listen to some music?" He asked with a slight grin, placing his hands in his pockets once more.

"Is that all we're going to do?" She asked with a lightly raised brow.

Harry scratched his nose a little "I guess we can talk too." He said playing innocent.

Harry and Daphne both walked past the adults heading up the steps; Remus looked at Sirius who was beaming with pride.

"That door better stay open Potter!" Remus called out, someone had to be stern or Harry will turn out like Malfoy Jr.

Sirius looked at Moony in shock "Bugger that! If that door is open you're grounded!" He called up.

"Padfoot!" Remus said in a shocked voice.

"Moony!" Sirius said in a mocked shocked voice.

"Can't you once just act serious!"

"I'm always Sirius, why should I act?"

"For the love of Merlin!"

"You walked into that one, you should know better." Sirius said lightly sipping on a cup of tea; before casting a look up.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Are they normally like that?" She asked as they headed up the steps.

"Basically, Sirius is the fun one and Remus tries to act like an adult; tries." Harry said with a wide grin.

Harry's room was the very last one; was also the largest, he'd managed to trick both the older men into giving it to him. The room was covered in neatly placed posters; bands, movies, comics, motorcycles and Quidditch. Pictures of his friends, family; the one's that Sirius had spares of. Gryffindor flag, Slytherin flag, a set of Stag antlers which were wrapped in lily flowers hovered over his bed.

She could see he was at least organized, the room wasn't trashed in fact it was relatively neat. Desk, bed, closet, dresser, and bookcase, the walls were painted Green; which was his favorite color. On his desk there was a small wireless record player; he pulled out a record from his book shelf, whipped it a cloth and then set it on play.

Harry turned to her with a small smile "I like this band, ever hear of The Police?" He said calmly.

Then the music started to play, Harry sat down at his desk and Daphne took of her trainers sitting down on his bed. They just sat there and talked, nothing more nor less; just enjoying the others company.

Harry had never really felt at ease before, but in a real home; full of people he knew he could trust, he could let his guard down.

That was for the first song, then the next track played 'Every little thing she does is magic.'

Harry had never been much of a dancer but at that moment, he felt it was about right; the Slytherin Queen was always magical. He stood up "Dance with me?" He asked with his hands out.

Daphne looked up at him, then back down "Alright." She said softly "Step on my toes. I'll bury you." She placed her hands into his and stood up.

Harry knowing the song a little started to dance with her, not a formal dance but he just let his body go and moved with the music; he even sang along.

Daphne just followed him, giggling every now and then about how ridiculous the whole thing was; she couldn't recall a time being happier though. Yes her parents cared for her, yes her sister loved her but Most of the Slytherin House was against her, being a neutral member was okay in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; almost expected really.

Both of the teens missed the black shaggy dog that stuck to the shadows just outside the door, his tail wagging with so much excitement. The door was still open though, he was still getting grounded.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, How are you lovely people doing on this fine morning, night, day wherever you guys are. So another filler chapter, we have Sirius, Remus and Harry finally moving in as a small dysfunctional family! Now to the guest that kindly pointed out that I mentioned American made cars, which I did; it was mainly because I like those cars. No one pointed out the 67' though; shame shame.**_

_**Oddliver: I like the way you think, but cutting open someone's throat would be a bit much and messy.**_

_**So I'll just leave you guys with this, I'll be back as soon as I get the Chapter rolled out! ~ Demon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dancing in the Dark.

The last Potter heir pulled on his robes uncomfortably, while they were designed for Ball's like this; he was still more comfortable in jeans and a Tee. This past week, Daphne had visited fairly often with the single goal of teaching him how to dance. Though his movements were sloppy and rough; he was likely to not step on someone's toes.

Truthfully, Harry didn't want to be here. He was able to find Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom; knowing this was going to be a party for the Elite of the wizard world. Harry only here being that he was Lord Potter; which was still being kept a under wraps. The Prophet didn't seem to care about a fourteen year old being in the Court.

He spotted Sirius casually dancing with Narcissa or Cissy as he called her. Susan gave Harry a small elbow, she smiled at him "Come on, lighten up Potter!" She said brightly.

"Whatever." He grumbled a little, sipping his goblet of punch.

Neville smirked "It's funny really, at school you're the outgoing one." The slightly taller boy said with a shrug, hands at his side "Yet here, I seem to be having more fun." With that he walked off chasing after Hannah Abbott, a friend of Susan's.

Susan sighed, watching Neville walk off "You know, I saw Sirius stop by our house earlier this week." She commented calmly.

"Did you?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Susan nodded, shivering "I'm just glad they put up Silencing charms." She said with look of disgust.

"How do you know they did that?"

"Aunty was walking around the house later, humming…she hates humming."

"Ah."

An older woman was walking towards Harry, as was an older male for Susan "Grab my hand." She snapped looking at the vultures.

Harry did so without much thought "Are you going to the Quidditch cup?" He asked leading her to the dance floor, he would be able to lightly dance with her and talk at the same time.

"No, I'm going out of country actually." Susan said, following Harry.

Harry rose a brow "Oh to where?"

"France, Aunty has something going on with an old friend." She said with a small shrug. "Are you?"

"I am." He commented, glancing around casually.

Susan nodded, following his steps for a few moments; before they broke off their small dance with a bow of their heads. Before Harry could go for his goblet of punch, someone grabbed him by his waist and hand; leading him in another dance.

He was about to freak out when he recognized the scent, and hair colour; even if she looked different in her midnight black robes with hints of ruby tint.

"Daphne, mind if I lead?" Harry asked as he followed her for a few moments.

The teen smiled up at him "But of course Lord Potter."

They shifted positions for just a second before they started to dance again "Your sister here?" He asked with a raised brow.

Daphne shook her head "Has a cold." She commented, stifling a cough of her own.

"Don't get me sick, please?" He asked with a pouted face.

"I wonder if you kiss me, it might make it better." Daphne cooed.

"You maybe, me worse." Harry said in a cooed return, they were just harmlessly teasing the other.

Daphne was about to respond when a voice cut in "Excuse me Sir, mind if I cut in?" Harry turned to the voice of Draco Malfoy. It was fun to see people react to his new look.

"Actually Malfoy, would you mind dancing with someone else." Harry said with a bright cold smile "Daphne has to finish the dance she started."

Malfoy was about to respond when Daphne just put her hand on his face and shoved him away "Bloody nuisance." She said with a sigh, Draco just stormed off at this point.

Harry took this chance to look around, seeing the Potions Master "You think Snape will start attacking you?" He asked carefully.

Daphne shook her head "No, I'm in the top three of his year." She said casually, without much care in the world.

Harry continued to dance with Daphne for a few minutes, lightly stepping to the music.

Daphne looked around trying to get a good view of who was around. Her parents were busy chatting up with some Snob and Sirius was with Amelia now. It was perfect, or at least to do it now. She leaned in carefully "Lets blow this place, I want a milkshake."

Harry glanced down, her eyes screamed rebellion "You know where the Floo is?" He whispered.

Daphne grinned, taking his hand and leading him off. Once through the Floo, to the Leaky Cauldron; Daphne called Kala to get her comfortable change of clothing, the elf was upset at her mistress for leaving the ball but it didn't really matter.

Harry took this chance to summon the one elf he could always count on. "Dobby." He whispered near the men's loo. A small pop and the elf appeared.

"How can Dobby be helping Harry Potter today?" He asked, literally jumping with excitement.

"Can you go to my bedroom and bring me the clothes on my bed." He asked the small elf with a smile.

Dobby nodded quickly "Is cans do that Harry Potter." With that he was gone, for no more than five seconds. Then the elf returned with the change of clothing, Muggle clothing of course; Pink Floyd shirt, black jeans and boots.

Harry changed quickly, summoning Dobby once again to drop off the formal wear; he gave the small elf five galleons for helping him out. Daphne was waiting for him by the door, dressed much like he was.

Harry drew a lot of his style from his God-Father, which was basically punkish but he did have a few Remus style clothing as well. He liked to wear his old man's leather jacket, it had a stag motif on the back and was buck leather.

Daphne on the other hand, liked to dress in ripped jeans and boots with black clothing because she liked to break rules. Harry found out from sharing a few of his own adventures with her, the stuff she didn't know; she shared back.

"Let's go Potter." She chirped brightly "I want a milkshake, you're buying."

Harry let out a small laugh, chasing after her. It felt much easier out of the stuffy Party attire and being in a more…open environment.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry stumbled into the bright kitchen, he'd been up most of the night practicing his magic; he'd yet to really center it. Though the Runes offered control, they couldn't compensate for his now vastly large reserves of Magic. He was now able to at least control how much magic was flowing into his spell work, the Light spell was now above average, Stinging hexes now numbed for a bit and Stunners still knocked people out cold.

That and he had been talking with Daphne through the Mirrors, Sirius was able to rebrand Marlene's mirror for Daphne in the Slytherin snake.

Remus was lightly cooking breakfast, Pancakes and bacon; it was a big day after all.

"Why the hell are we getting up this bloody early." Sirius moaned next to Harry, both of their hair was practically standing on end or just a plain mess; at least Harry had clothing on, Sirius was wearing pants.

"Because, I want to set up our gear ahead of everyone else." Remus said glaring at the two "You both have an hour, no less."

Harry groaned, Sirius just shuffled forward and took his seat at the table; loading up his plate with food.

Being that Sirius had been imprisoned for so long, was now Lord of the ancient House of Black and was an all around charmer; he had gotten three tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, the same box seats with the Minister.

Harry ate slowly, still used to small portion sizes because of his Aunt and Uncle; which Sirius was looking into pressing charges against Vernon.

Remus slid into one of the empty chairs and ate with them, he had already showered and gotten dressed.

Harry set his fork down "Dibs on hot water, dogs shower out back." He said standing up with his plate. Remus grabbed his arm, gently but it was enough for Harry to stop.

"You had one pancake and half a strip of bacon." Remus said in a small voice "You're not leaving the table until you've had at least three pancakes and two strips." His tone was gentle but was laced with steel, he wouldn't be backing down.

Harry frowned for a moment, sitting back down; placing two more of the hotcakes onto his plate and two strips of bacon.

Sirius leaned over and patted the young teen on the back "Nice one by the way." He said slowly standing up and placing his dish in the sink; the mood had become negative.

Harry didn't speak while he picked at his food, it took him a while but he was able to finish his plate. "Can I go now?" He asked softly.

Remus nodded "I'll do the dishes, get dressed."

The Teen stood walking up the stairs to the bathroom that Sirius had exited a few minutes prior. It took him less than ten minutes to shower, and then another five to get dressed. He dressed in a black button up shirt, a Gryffindor T-shirt, black jeans and his Dragon Hide boots.

As an afterthought, he grabbed his backpack; slipping in the wrist guard, scarf, mirror and goggles, it was better to be safe than sorry. He slid on the Brass bracelet, a charm necklace, his wands and throwing knife belt; he was able to actually hit a rather close target now but he wasn't good at a distance.

He met a rather Muggle looking Sirius, jeans, boots and leather jacket and a smart dressed Remus at the door. "We're going to apperate, being that the camp is owned by Muggles." Remus started to explain looking from Sirius to Harry like they were eight. "Try to not use any magic."

Sirius scoffed "You have no faith."

"That was destroyed our first train ride, you hit on a fifth year." Remus said with a small sigh.

Harry started to chuckle, while Sirius looked rather proud of himself. Remus turned to Harry once more "Grab on."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Daphne stepped down the carpeted stone steps in the main hall of her home, Astoria at her heels "You never told me what happened with you and Potter." The younger girl said in a small tone of snapping.

"Because it's not your business, Father and Mother both approve." Daphne snapped glaring at her younger sister, grabbing her purse from Kala who was holding it out for her. Astoria grabbed her backpack from the floor next to the small elf, quickly following her sister.

As the sisters entered the Floo room, Tracy was already waiting for them both; all of them looked very Mugglish, Jeans and a T-shirt for Tracy, Sun Dress for Astoria and Daphne wore shorts with an ACDC shirt, mainly for Harry.

"Hey guys." Tracy chirped with a small wave, a bright smile on her face.

"Tracy." Daphne said walking over giving her best friend a hug.

Astoria yawned a little, looking from girl to girl "Can we go now?" She asked with a small pointed glare.

Daphne nodded "Fine, we're going to get Daddy to Apperate us." She said turning on her heels, still wondering why she was bringing her sister along. Oh wait, her sister was a bigger fan of Quidditch than she was.

After the girls had been Apperated to the fair grounds, Jason had to make two trips. They started to walk around the camp, Astoria found some of the girls from her year and 'Promised' to meet back up later.

Daphne was glad to be rid of the nuisance, she could try to ditch Tracy but she was her best friend and needed to know about her and Potter.

After they explored some of the camp grounds, they ran in Nott who simply waved at them; the boy was practically mute, being he never spoke. At least he didn't to them, Daphne had heard through her connections that he had a crush on Tracy but felt ashamed because she was a half blood.

"What's up Theo?" Tracy asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Theo shrugged, looking around calmly.

"Which team you rooting for?" Tracy asked again.

Theo pointed to a small Ireland flag pin on his shirt.

"Oh, well I guess that makes us enemies today then Theo." She cooed, showing off her Bulgaria colored shirt.

Theo glared at her, with a smirk. He turned on his heel and waved as he walked off.

Tracy just looked at Daphne who shrugged and started to walk off. "So Trace." She said calmly.

"So Daph."

Daphne sighed better to just throw it out there, like ripping off a strip of tape. "I like Potter." She said casually, without a care in the world.

Tracy nodded, with a smile; which quickly vanished after she heard her. "Potter?" She asked with a raised brow.

Daphne nodded "Yeah."

"Why?" Tracy asked with a small curious glance.

Daphne shrugged "I'm really not sure, he's just…different."

"How so? Potter hates the Slytherin House."

"Harry hates Draco and his goons." She snapped "He doesn't care about how wealthy I am, that I'm pureblooded or even if I'm pretty." Daphne said slowly in a soft voice. "He just likes me for me, we have a lot in common."

Tracy sighed, pulling lightly on her ponytail "Whatever, if he breaks your heart. I break his face." She said with a tone of finality.

Daphne shrugged "He won't." She said calmly.

Tracy went silent, they continued their walk.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harry, Remus and Sirius setup their tent easily enough, Harry did most of the work; being Sirius was watching every girl with shorts walk by. The Tent was designed to be larger on the inside than it really was outside, with three bed rooms, a bathroom and a lounging area; it was worth that Galleons.

Sirius of course as soon as the tent was up, he took off; likely looking for a girl to talk to.

Remus promised to look after the campsite "Go have fun, I'll be here went you get back." He said waving the teenager off; pulling a small red book from his back pocket.

So Harry went off, he knew the Weasley's had a tent somewhere; Ginny brought her friend Luna in Harry's place. So he started to walk, eventually he heard them rather than saw them.

"No Ronald, you're doing it wrong!" A female voice said rather loudly.

A grunt followed the voice "Lay off me will you? I don't get this Muggle stuff like you do." The male voice snapped "Now I'm bloody wet."

Harry rounded a corner, he saw a female form with bushy hair and a tall male form with bright red hair. They were both trying to get water from the pump, Harry now being a Neo-Marauder; Sirius and him often got in prank wars. The last one ended with Sirius' hair being green and Harry waking up tied to the bed.

"You know, I don't think you guys were yelling loud enough." Harry commented, they both turned suddenly to him; with wide eyes at his appearance. "I think the American's didn't quiet hear you."

Hermione looked him up and down, trying to find something from her best friend; even his bloody hair was different. She however found his green eyes, the same green eyes like always. "Harry…." She said with a small amount of shock.

Ron didn't need to study him, he knew the voice and that's what matter; closing the gap and hugging his friend with a clap on the back "Good to see you mate."

Harry felt slightly awkward for a moment, he knew that Ron wouldn't betray him but all the facts of Dumbledore still made him wary. "You too, Ron." Clapping him back on the back.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

Harry smirked, looking down from his boots and up; holding his hands out to the side "I hit a growth spurt." He commented with a small wink.

Ron rolled his eyes "I heard Sirius had been exonerated, you living with him now?" He asked leaning on the pump.

Harry nodded "Yeah, with Remus." He said with a smile.

"Oh Harry." Hermione said brightly giving him a tight hug "I'm so happy for you."

Harry felt much easier giving Hermione a hug, he knew that her ties with Dumbledore were few and far between. Though she did have a time turner last year, Dumbledore was likely behind that one.

"So seriously mate, what happened to you?" Ron asked, Harry was now taller than he had been in June; it was strange, he looked fit too, no longer sickly.

Harry waved them off "You guys don't need to worry about it, it's already done and I'm better now." His subconscious lingered at the thought of the Horcruxes; if anyone knew what they were, it would be Hermione or Ginny.

Hermione was glaring, he could tell that she wanted to know; it looked like it was killing her.

Harry knew he should take the chance "Hey, Hermione." He said getting her attention "Have you ever heard a Horcrux?" He asked calmly.

Hermione frowned, she seemed lost in thought; after a minute or two she shook her head "No…what is it?"

"Was hoping you'd know, forget it. It's probably nothing." He said waving her off calmly.

Hermione glared "Why is that?"

"Because Sirius said something about it, it could be a prank thing." Harry said casually, if she didn't know; there was no reason for her to find out now, it's an evil piece of magic that is best forgotten.

Hermione seemed to put on a look of calculation with a small shrug, a voice called out making Harry turn on his heel. Daphne and one of her friends were walking over to them; Harry could basically feel Ron start emanate hatred.

"Hey Daph." Harry said in a bright voice, a full smile on his lips.

Daphne smiled back "Harry, lovely day isn't it?" She asked closing the distance between them.

Ron growled "What do you want?" He snarled.

"Ron." Harry snapped, a small wave of his magic rolled over him; making the runes along his body light up a bright red for a moment.

The redhead looked at Harry with surprise.

"She's a friend, Daphne Greengrass." He said looking at the Brunette "Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." He pointed his thumb to each of them in turn.

"Charmed." Daphne said with a small smile "This is Tracy Davis, Weasley you have dirt on your nose."

Ron frowned starting to swipe at his nose again.

Harry held out his hand for Tracy "It's nice to meet you Tracy." He said bowing a little.

Tracy took his hand lightly "Davis, for now Potter." She snapped coldly.

"Suit yourself." Was Harry's reply.

XX~XX~XX~XX

After they introduced each other, Harry promised to catch up with his friends later; that he needed to talk with Daphne for a little while. Daphne ditched Tracy with Nott, who seemed torn between flipping her off and simply hexing the girl.

"I've got a bad feeling about tonight…" Harry said calmly, rubbing his scar. Though the Horcrux was removed he still got phantom flashes, mainly of memories with pain.

"Why is that?"

Harry shrugged "There is a lot of people here tonight, from all over the world." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I just have this feeling that it's just a keg ready to blow."

Daphne nodded "I can understand that, will it make you feel better if I promise to use my Porkey right away?" She asked with a raised brow.

Harry smiled "I think it might." He said softly.

Daphne chuckled lightly, slapping him on the arm "Come on, let's go shopping." She said brightly.

As they shopped, Harry bought himself an Ireland hat with a dancing shamrock on top. He got Sirius a Bulgaria flag, Remus a small Ireland pin and Daphne an Ireland jumper. Which she commented several times that she didn't need a jacket; though Harry wasn't listening.

Harry caught sight of Sirius playing the field, or at least he was. Now the poor Black was being chased by a group of angry twenty something year olds; the Old dog needed to learn some new tricks.

Daphne couldn't help but laugh at the poor man.

Before they knew it the match was about to begin, Daphne gave him a small hug saying that she needed to make sure Nott hadn't killed Tracy and pick up her Sister. Harry knew full well that Sirius would make it, Remus was likely to be late as he was here for Parenting not attending.

When he got up to the Box seats, he found the Weasleys almost cursing the Malfoys; being that Harry was now part Black, he didn't know about his Grandmother. He felt that the conflict should be ended, now.

"Hey!" He shouted, getting the group of redheads and blonds attention. He noted that there were two older Weasleys that he'd never met; he figured that the one in the ponytail was Bill as he looked older and the stocky one was Charlie; he was covered in burns.

He'd never met Narcissa before, he could see that she was actually fairly beautiful; if she would lower that nose of hers.

"You do realize how stupid you lot look right?"

"Harry!" Some of the Weasleys shouted "Potter!" Malfoy growled.

"Look wither you like it or not, we're here to see a game." He said looking at Ron Charlie, Fred and George. "You guys love Quidditch, don't let the Malfoy's spoil your good time. Then he turned to Malfoy "You love Quidditch too, so drop it and grow up." When it looked like they were going to protest, his magic flared; when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, I hope the Pup was well behaved?" Sirius said with a bright smile, he waved at the group "Cissy, you look lovely today."

Harry started to look around the box, he noticed that there was a seat with an elf sitting in it. He thought it was strange, knowing the tickets were pricey for the Ministers box.

The Weasleys had one a drawing for the tickets.

Another hand grabbed Harry by the collar "Sit." Remus whispered.

Harry was about to interrupt when Remus flicked the charm on his neck, making it ring. Harry felt the magic he was storing up or emanating cease. It actually made him feel weaker, the Teen shot a pointed glare at his Suede Uncle.

"It's a magical absorber, their normally used for Children. Being your magic is about as wild as a four year old." Remus said softly, with a small sigh "It will keep your excess magic in check."

Harry continued to glare "You could have told me."

"I don't want you to use anymore Magic until we get it under control, it's still dangerous for the moment." Remus said with a small sigh "I'll tell the Professor's at Hogwarts to give you some time to…adjust."

"How long is going to last!"

"I don't know, I've looked up cases like yours." The Werewolf said with a frown "Normally you'd be fine right about now."

"Any ideas?"

Remus shrugged "I don't know Harry, it could that your magic is confused or is looking for an outlet."

Harry frowned, the game was about to begin; and he wasn't in the mood to start to scream and yell for Ireland.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Ireland had won the game by ten points, their Chasers were the key factor. The Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum had caught the snitch making it a very strange game, but at least Krum ended it on his terms.

The Malfoy's were Bulgaria supporters and were as let down as Ron was, Sirius acted like he'd fainted; he was only on the Bulgaria side to argue with Harry.

It turned out the Elf was saving a spot for Barty Crouch, though he never showed up.

When the Minister did show up, about five minutes into the game he was trying to talk to the Bulgarian prime minister, who apparently didn't speak a word of English. However when the Minister found out that Harry Potter was here, he walked over and introduced himself with a slight accent; claiming that he had heard good things about Potters Seeker career.

Harry spent some of the celebration with the Weasleys, they were mainly rooting for Ireland but it seemed Ron had a bro-crush on Krum. When he got the chance he pulled Ginny off to the side, she almost looked surprised.

"What do you know about the Diary?" He asked softly.

Ginny's eyes then widened, her body seemed to stiffen. "What do you want to know?" She snapped, looking almost feral.

"Did Tom ever tell you what it was or how he made it?" Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Ginny nodded "He killed his Father and Grandparents, he made me watch it." She said with a glare.

"Did he ever tell you what it was?"

"Something along the lines of Rock?"

"Horcrux."

"That's it, the longer he was in my head….the more I learned." She said softly "He thought that I was going to die, so he wasn't afraid to share things with me. He rambled a lot."

Harry frowned, getting on eye level with her "Ginny, you want to know something? Something you can't tell anyone?" He asked noticing that Ginny's friend Luna was looking around for her.

Ginny rose a brow "What?"

Harry pointed to the scar on his forehead "I was a Horcrux." He said softly.

Ginny's eyes widened, mouth hanged open in shock.

"Don't worry, it's gone now." He said with a smirk "It was only a small one anyway."

Ginny frowned "I wonder how many he made….I only know up to his sixth year…" She said rubbing her eyes.

Harry shrugged, glancing at his watch "I have to go, try to be safe Gin." He said with a real smile "I've got a bad feeling about tonight."

Ginny nodded "Don't worry about me, watch out for yourself Potter."

"Come on Gin, I can take care of a Basilisk." He said with a small prideful boast "I think I can handle whatever life throws at me from here."

Ginny suppressed a giggle, waving him off "You had help."

"Barely."

"You had a sword."

"It had teeth!"

"Fine, you win." Ginny said with a small sigh "Go on, let me know if you need help."

Harry nodded, saying goodbye to the Weasleys and trying to avoid Luna Lovegoods gaze; she seemed intent on staring at him for some reason. With that he made his way to his Tent, looking for Sirius and Remus.

By the time he had finally gotten to the tent, he started to hear screaming; it was late at night, who would be screaming? Or better why?

Knowing that screams were the last thing you wanted to hear in a public area, he walked in; kicking his half asleep God-Father and spraying water into Remus' room. "Get up!"

"Bloody Hell!" Remus howled "Harry James Potter!"

"Shut it!" Harry snapped "Listen"

Sirius was rubbing his face when his sharp ears heard the screams, in that instance he was wide awake. "We've got to go." He said standing up.

Harry frowned "You guys go if you want, I want to make sure Daphne got away." He said pulling his backpack close and opening it.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't know, I'll figure it out."

Harry slipped on his gear, pulling the Goggles on and shifting it over to a night vision setting. He pulled the scarf on and ran out of the tent. Sirius calling after him as he went, though Remus seemed to still be trying to dry off; he pulled the shrunken mirror out of his back pocket "Greengrass." The mirror was answered but it was black and all he heard were sounds.

Harry had a feeling that Daphne disobeyed her Father, staying with Nott and Davis. He knew where Nott was at; or was supposed to be. He ran through the crowds of people trying to run away from the fires, it was then he noticed who was causing the panic…Death Eaters.

There was about seven of them, all in robes with masks; a few figures hung above them with magic, it was the Muggle caretaker and his family. Harry knew that was a job for the Aurors, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop seven Death Eaters.

He rushed to Nott's camping area, finding it burned to the ground but that didn't stop him. He had to make sure, he ran around the area looking for Daphne or Davis; that was when he heard laughing.

"Ya thought you'd just use this ere portkey eh?" A male voice slurred, a trio of laughs followed.

Harry twisted the goggle, making it zoom in. Along the tree line there were five figures on the ground, three more standing up. Two of the five figures were still on their knees, the others knock out; from what he could see.

Glancing around, he looked for a sturdy branch to use his Claw on, finding on rather close to the attackers. He fired the wires, making a whisper of a sound; when the wires made contact a second or two later, he pulled himself up to the tree.

Without a second thought, he jumped from the tree to the next tree, using the claw to help if it was too far of a gap; once he was above the group he could see who it was. Daphne and Tracy were the figures still on their knees, Astoria, Nott and Nott's Mother were all laying on the ground; Nott was growling pain.

"Do you know who my father is!" Daphne snapped, getting out of one of the men's grasp.

"Doesn't matter, he aren't here. Now is he?" One of the drunken men said with a small slur.

Harry looked around, he saw a trio of necklaces in one of the men's hands, likely the Portkeys they were to use. They were posing a threat to his friends, Nott he count under the situation.

"No, he isn't." Harry whispered, it was lightly muffled behind the scarf. "I am though."

Harry jumped from the tree, shifting while he jumped; firing the wires at the ground, pulling him close to the attackers. When he landed he threw a punch at one of the drunken men's throat, a knife in his free hand; he spun as the punch connected throwing the knife at the other man's head.

When that knife connected, the man fell down without a word; Harry let his wires reconnect as he was throwing the knife. Quickly he fired the gauntlet at the man he'd missed, the wires instantly going through his soft skin and flesh.

The only sound that could be heard was screams, one of the men was a alive though he was drowning in his own blood. A man with a knife wound to the head and a man with multiple puncture wounds.

Harry stopped, taking the portkeys and walking over to the group. He was out of breath, but over all they never saw him coming.

"H-Here." He said cutting the ropes with his throwing knife, he collected the one's he'd thrown. He missed a few of the men. "Go home."

Tracy looked at their savor confused, but Daphne knew when the wires were fired who it was; Harry. "Thank you." She whispered to him, Harry waved her off.

"I need to go." He said still out of breath "Go home, now."

Daphne didn't need any more incentive, throwing the Portkey on Tracy who muttered the word and vanished; she then shook Nott's mother awake. The woman took her groaning son home and then Daphne who mouthed 'Mirror' then disappeared with her sister.

Harry feel onto his rear, breathing harder than he was before. He needed just a second or two; after he got his breath back. He walked over to the lead Drunk and crushed his windpipe with his foot. No one was going to mess with his friends any longer, he had spared Pettigrew and it blew up in his face.

Now there was no mercy, only Life or Death.

He knew now there was a divide; black, white and grey. Black will kill because they can, White will never kill for it is below them and Grey will kill when they pose a threat to their loved ones. He couldn't be a White, Voldemort had to die; yet he couldn't be Black because he doesn't want to kill.

Harry slowly wiped the blood from his knife with a small cloth; a ripped shirt from the dead drunk. He felt kind of bad, but at the same time he didn't; what would have happened if he didn't kill them? Could they have come back from the stunner? His magic was wild right now, they could have killed or harmed someone.

Slowly he walked away from the scene, using his claw to make a quick escape. As Harry was running back towards his tent, incase Sirius and Remus might still be in the area. He jumped from the next branch and was startled by a bright green light. He looked up to the sky and saw a terrible sight.

Memories flashed through his eyes, all the symbols; the Skull with snake coiling around it.

The Dark Mark.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (It was a lot by the way, spinning my little webs.) So I touched on a larger part of the Cannon story line but with a few flares or course being that Harry isn't sure how to trust someone he's being very careful. He reaches out to Ginny for the simple fact that she was infected with Voldemort like he was, I could have written it so she would have no idea what he was talking about; but evil villains like to rant to their prey. So have a good one guys~ The Demon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Naitoauto

Memories flashed through his eyes, all the symbols; the Skull with a snake coiling around it.

The Dark Mark.

He couldn't explain how he knew what it was, he just did; almost like some hazy dream or other life. He did however see a hand lowering a sickly white wand onto someone's bare skin, a muttered few words in Latin "**Signatum est magicis, et tinctus cruentam mortem. Mortuus Voracis surge.**" The voice was cold, proud and firm.

He watched the dream or memory as the wand glowed a sickly green, the energy flowed through the persons arm. It started as a circle, then it pulled upon itself and turned into the image of a skull. As the glowing ceased, leaving nothing but inky black in its wake; the skull opened its mouth and a snake slid into place.

Harry was so transfixed with the image, two things happened. One, he almost fell out of the tree he was sitting in. Two, his eyes shifted red for a few moments; though no one saw.

He shook himself for a moment and continued on his path, he spotted a small group of people.

"Barty! These children couldn't have cast that bloody spell!" A familiar voice shouted out.

A rather tall man with a salt and pepper mustache looked annoyed "Why is that Arthur?" He asked with a raised brow.

Arthur Weasley frowned "Because one of them is my son! And they are both close friends of Harry Potter! You expect him to go around and throw out the Dark Mark too?" He asked taking a step forward.

Another man stepped forward "Come on Barty, our stunners went through those trees we could have hit our target." He said urgently, Harry zoomed in with a twist of his goggles. The man had brown hair, wearing a pair of spectacles and his beard was neatly trimmed.

He then looked at his friends, he thought they would be long gone by now. Ron looked like hell, was that blood on his fist? Hermione looked even bushier than normal, like someone had run her over even.

It only took a few seconds for the man to leave for the woods and return holding onto a small doll like figure, it was the figure of a house elf. The man gently set down the stunned form, Harry noticed who this elf belonged to; Mr. Crouch.

After a few minutes Harry was able to get close, unknowingly a trained eye was carefully watching the figure. Though this trained eye wasn't part of the Ministry or even close to friends with the Potter, this trained eye was watching out of personal reasons only. To watch someone fall once more, this new figure wrapped in black and brass was only extra.

He listened as the one known as Diggory started to interrogate the elf, then come to find out that it used Ron's wand to summon the Dark Mark. Another image flashed before his eyes, a cave?

"_Drink Elf!_" His voice was cold, forcing the elf to swallow another drink of a toxic looking potion. He was draining it from crystal column, the poor elf looked old and started to beg for death "_I shall kill you when the potion is drunk, pathetic creature!_"

When the potion had been drained, he threw the Elf away like garbage "_I shall tell Regulus about your petty death, Elf._" His voice almost seemed happy, he removed something from his pocket and placed it into the bowl. It was a beautiful locket, it was silver with emeralds along it's frame and the image of a Snake inside a piece of clear crystal. "_Dumbledore will never find this one, just like the one under his nose._" A cold laugh rang out and then he felt himself being brought back to the present.

Harry watched as everyone seemed to be dispersing, a figure ran towards the group of Weasleys.

"Arthur! Have you seen Harry!?" Sirius said rather loudly, looking crazed to find the boy.

Arthur looked from Hermione and to Ron who both shook their heads, the elder Weasley sighed "No, Sirius where did he go?"

Sirius shrugged "I don't bloody know! He went to go save his girlfriend." He said crossing his arms.

Harry at this point had removed his goggles, retracted his brass gauntlet and pocketed his scarf. "She's not my girlfriend you mutt." He said in a detached voice.

Sirius turned at his voice and pulled his God-Son into his arms "Do that again Potter and I'll murder you myself." He spoke softly a worried tone could be detected.

"I'm fine…." He clenched his fist, it was still wet with their blood "I-I just want to go home…nothing more."

Hermione and Ron looked at him, while the two had been running for their lives and Ron got to punch a stupid Slytherin at the same time; they didn't look as bad as Harry.

His hair was windswept, markings burned along his arm and he was shaking, pale; truthfully he looked sick.

Sirius nodded "Sure, kiddo." He said in a soft voice, he'd seen this look before. Those detached eyes and his little interest at the moment, he had just killed someone….or more than one. "Tell Molly and the boys I said hello Arthur, Ron, Hermione." He said gently before guiding the clearly distraught boy to the nearest apperation point.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A loud crack rang through the air "Father!" Daphne screeched as loudly as she could, tears strolling down her dirt stained cheeks.

Jason ran into the room, he was nearly glowing with anger at his oldest; he had told to come straight home not be hours late! Then he saw what she looked like, his anger became replaced with fear. "Daphne! Sweet-heart what happened?!" He asked running across the room, sliding down next to his daughters. "Heather!"

Daphne didn't take any time to clutch her father's shoulder and start to cry, she felt terrible like a failure! How could she let those stupid, stupid drunk bastards get the drop on her! Her father just cradled her in his arms, it didn't make the pain hurt any more than it already did…it just didn't make it any better.

Heather had already come in, quietly removed the still form of her youngest daughter; likely taking her to bed.

After a few minutes of tears, shaking and stuttered words, Daphne whispered softly "They were this close…Nott had tried to fight them but…they got his with a blasting curse to the stomach…" She whimpered "Only Tracy and I were left awake….I knew what was coming….Nott's mother was too old, Astoria was too young…."

Jason's anger flared again "Were they arrested?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Daphne froze, she couldn't tell him that Harry had murdered those men. Even if it was self defense, it would give too many people ammo for the Harry Hunt. No this had to be kept quiet, no one saw his face; Tracy didn't know who it was either.

"No…" She whispered "Someone killed them…"

Jason froze, he couldn't have hurt that right; he'd have to call one of the Aurors for a follow up on this "What did that someone look like?" He whispered softly.

Daphne frowned "He had a hood up, a scarf covering his face…he didn't use magic daddy…he killed them with only his hands and a few knives…" She said softly, looking forward "I could see his eyes…they were covered by these goggles too…."

Jason frowned, basically all he gathered was that this man had been trained to wield knives and was likely not well skilled at magic. The thought of a few people came to play but those people were either locked away, or would join in the fun.

"Are you okay pumpkin?" He asked softly, brushing a strand of dark brown hair out of her face.

Daphne nodded slowly "I…I just want to go to bed…is that okay?" She asked gently.

Jason smiled softly "Sure sweetheart, you go ahead and get to sleep." He said gently, helping her stand; he was still slightly upset that she didn't listen to him but…this might just be a phase.

The leather jacket, heeled boots, darker makeup and the snarky attitude; he blamed hormones. The fact that she regularly ditched the balls that she used to love, so she could hang around with the Potter kid would also be thrown into this mix.

He didn't have anything against Harry Potter, in fact the kid knew how to play the field or was a quick leaner. His quick study was already making small waves in a normally still pool, good and bad.

Now he had a letter to send to Amelia.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Darkness, that was all he felt…Harry could keep the memories at bay anymore; it was like that action of murder brought down what he was hoping to keep buried. Voldemort's memories were normally dark and powerful, he'd seen many things from the eyes of that monster…including the death of his parents. He wasn't eating much, he refused to answer Daphne's calls; even though it pained him to do so and he could look at her right now.

"Pup…can I come in?" Sirius asked gently from behind his door.

"Enter.." Harry whispered softly, the lock clicked once at his voice and Sirius closed the door behind him.

"I need you to listen to me." Sirius said sitting down in front of Harry "You did what you thought was right, you shouldn't let this get to you." He said placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Have you ever done it?" He asked looking up with a pained expression "Ended someone's life?"

Sirius sighed slowly "Harry, I have…It tormented me for a long time, I used to think about the looks on their faces. Wondered if they had family…." He said softly, running a hand through his hair.

"What helped you get over it?"

Sirius looked into Harry's eyes with a smirk "I just thought, if I didn't do it to them; they could have done it to me or my friends." He said placing a hand on his shoulder once more and turned to take his leave. "Remember Harry, so long as you do what you think is right. You're the only one you always have to live with."

"Sirius." Harry said softly, stopping the older man "Thanks."

Sirius smirked and closed the door once more.

Harry closed his eyes '_I have to control this, just like my magic. I won't let this control me! I WONT LET HIM WIN._' He thought with venom, the second the next wave of memories started he pulled out his own. He started to counter Tom's memories with his own, his own pain and torment or his own joy and love.

He saw things that he himself had been repressing, he saw things that Voldemort didn't want others to see. Tom wasn't always full of confidence and often went through depression or anger fits, plus from his lack of Love he couldn't express it properly thus making him a laughing stock when it came to dating; at least in Hogwarts.

When he opened his eyes once more, the day had passed into night and the house was silent but the memories were pushed back to the corners of his mind. He would have to pulled upon them soon, he needed to find the Horcruxes and the remaining Death Eaters. When Voldemort returned, he would find himself mortal and without an army.

At least that was his plan.

XX~XX~XX~XX

A few days passed with little excitement, they would be going back to Hogwarts pretty soon; she hadn't even heard from the dipstick! Damn Tracy and her Muggle movies….

Daphne was pacing, she could try to get into contact with him…then again he might need his space right now, she did send out a message the next day and try to use the mirror to no avail. The dipstick could handle nearly being killed but not killing himself, he's too noble for his own good.

She was startled by a slight rapping at her window, her head snapped so quickly she lost balance as she moved for the window at the same time; slipping on the hard wooden floors. "Bloody!" She snapped, getting up and opening the window "Hedwig, he better have written something good!"

The Owl looked rather proud of herself, puffing out her chest and extending her wing; showing a small scroll on her leg.

Daphne snatched it quickly, breaking the wax seal and reading it quickly.

'_Dear Daph, be ready to go at Five o'clock. ~HP.'_

She looked bleakly at the slip of paper "I'm going to murder him one day, it will be slow and painful." She said crumpling it up with one fist and tossing it in the nearest waste basket; she wasn't serious of course.

Glancing at the clock it was four now, she should shower and change clothes; where were they going! Damn it dipstick!

Daphne nearly ran out of her room, almost running over his sister in the process "Sorry sis!" She said grabbing a towel from the linen cupboard and rushing for the bathroom.

'_5:02_'

"I swear to Merlin, if he's late…" She mumbled, her hair was lightly teased as was her makeup; not too much and not too little, though maybe purple was pushing it for a lip shade. Daphne wore knee high heeled boots, her black jeans were lightly worn in some spots; making them lighter. She wore her leather jacket, a simple silver shirt with a green snake along her waist and completed her look with a black chocker necklace.

She lightly tapped her foot waiting for him at the street, her home was much like his as it was off of a dirt road; away from Muggles. That was when she heard it, it was loud and sounded like a dragon. Looking for the source of the sound, she saw a single light in the distance; that's not a car.

The single light slowed down until it stopped right in front of her, she could clearly see the figure "Sorry, I'm late." Harry said with a smile. His hair was windswept, a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. He dressed very similar to herself, dark jeans, converse and his father's leather jacket.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the machine, it couldn't be a motorcycle; they were fourteen.

"What do you think it is?" He asked with a small grin.

"Harry…do you know how to ride this?" She asked worriedly.

Harry shrugged "Well enough I suppose, Sirius has been teaching me in secret." He said with a wide grin "Remus doesn't much care for it."

"You really are a dipstick." She said with a soft giggle.

"What's wrong Greengrass?" He spoke peering over his sun glasses "Scared?"

Daphne twitched a moment "Let's go Potter." She said with a smug smile, sliding on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Harry grinned at the close contact, he turned the key on the side once and the bike roared to life. Sirius had done an amazing job with the machine, adding a small Muggle repelling charm was just icing at this point "Hold on tightly now." He said loud enough for her to hear him.

The back tires squealed for a moment, blowing smoke before they took off. Daphne watched the lights and cars pass by them in wonder and pure joy. A few people seemed to look at them, turn away and look again confused; like they had seen something.

Daphne started to squeal in joy as Harry took a sharp corner, she wasn't afraid for her life. Normally being on the back of a machine, which normally people a few years older than them would be riding on and still not as fast would make her worried. She'd seen Harry pulled a foot from the ground on a broom, barrel rolling and avoiding dementors while going much faster than this; she felt at ease really.

Harry glanced over his shoulder for a second, he absorbed the look of joy across her features; it made him smile in return. Harry started to slow as he neared the location, going into a back alley and turned the bike off.

Daphne took this as cue to get off, she was about to get off on the right side when Harry stuck out his arm "Always get off on the left, the exhaust pipes are still hot." He said softly, it wasn't her fault. Daphne nodded and slid off on the left, not wanting to melt her boots or burn herself

Harry slid out the kick stand and let the bike slide down, he slowly stood up and pulled out his wand. He used the end of it to hit the small snitch on the side, shrinking it down to almost toy level.

Harry grabbed it carefully, summoning his bag from home and dropped it inside of the front of his backpack. Then he banished the bag.

"Follow me." He said with a bright grin plastered his face.

Daphne held up a hand, stopping his; slowly she reached out and ran a hand through his hair "I just had to…." She said softly, feeling her face heat up; it was so windswept.

Harry rose a brow, a sly smile came on "Anything else you want to touch?"

"Shut up Potter!" She snapped, her face still brick red.

Harry laughed "Come on, it's this way."

Daphne sighed, following after him she thought maybe he was dragging her to a pizza place when she looked up at the sign "**Sakura's Hibachi and Sushi**" She looked right at him with wide eyes.

"What? You think I forgot your favorite food?" He said with a smug look on his face "I've never been to one of these, so you order and I'll pay."

Daphne had a glint in her eye, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the restaurant.

As far as Sirius and Jason knew, they weren't back until around eleven P.M. Jason of course accused Potter of being a bad influence, to which Heater just laughed at him claiming that her 'Snake charming daughter was the devil in the relationship.'

Sirius didn't even care that the bike was gone or the fact that the Pup had taken the Bank card; that he had confiscated because he didn't know if Harry could be trusted with that much money yet. Remus was a different story, he broke around four mugs by breaking the handles.

Harry was basically grounded until he died, then again Sirius was his guardian and his bed time was never.

XX~XX~XX~XX

September 1st had already came around, Harry was sitting alone in a compartment. Sirius and Remus had already seen him off, though they didn't have much to do now that he was going back to Hogwarts. They would find something, Remus might write a Defense guide and Sirius might start working again.

He'd only been alone for a few minutes before the normal crowed started to come in, Ron and Hermione, then Tracy and Daphne joined them. Ron must not have been able to keep it in like last time.

Harry was sitting in a corner with Daphne's head in his lap, they weren't a couple as far as he knew. They were just really comfortable with each other, enjoying the others company and what not. Though he might ask her to Hogsmead….

Tracy and Hermione had their noses in books, Hermiones was on Elves and Tracy was on Magical History.

Ron let out an annoyed growl after a few minutes "Why are we sharing a compartment with Slytherins?" He asked with a cold jester to Tracy.

Tracy ignored him, licking her fingers and flipping the page without much thought. Daphne though opened one of her piercing blue eyes, focusing them on the red head. "Shut up." She said coldly void of emotion "You act like me and Tracy are going to murder you guys or something."

Ron frowned "How do we know you won't?" He asked with a glare "Just getting close to stab us in the back!"

Harry was the one who spoke this time, though his voice had more power to it "Ronald." The single word was enough to stop the Red-head from ranting.

The door opened, making everyone look over; it was the lovely elderly trolley woman "Anything look good you lot?" She asked sweetly.

"Dipstick, can you get me a pumpkin pasty and licorice wand?" Daphne asked, moving her head up so he could stand "Please?"

"Stop calling me Dipstick." He grumbled "Bloody menace."

"Heard that!"

"You were meant too." He countered playfully.

"Two pumpkin pasties, a box of everyflavor beans and a licorice wand." He asked the woman, who gave him the snacks, he gave a little extra as a tip and went back to his seat.

"Why doesn't he pay for my snack?" Tracy asked crossing her arms as she sat, she bought a multi-core jaw breaker.

"Because, Daphne asked." Harry said casually popping a cherry bean in his mouth. He was tossing the bad beans at Ron for being a prick.

Daphne giggled "Thank you, Dipstick." She spoke in the same sweet tone.

"Uh, menace."

Ron glared at the pair nearly the entire train ride, Hermione was too focused on the fact Harry had a smile and her book to really care where the smile came from. Tracy was still upset over him not buying her candy.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"You two don't care about what's going on this year?!" Ron asked as they walked towards the carriages.

"Hell no." Harry said dully "I just want a normal school year, no three headed dogs, no death staring snakes or mass murders trying to kill me….that last one is unfair but.." He said as they got close to the carriage "And my year is already buggered…"

"Why is that Harry?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"Doubt you lot can see this eh?" He asked jerking his thumb to the front of the car, Hermione and Ron both shook their heads. Daphne and Tracy though were looking right at the strange creatures, it was like a leathery horse with milky white eyes and bat wings.

"What are they?" Daphne asked finally.

"Thestrals" Harry said walking up and placing his hand on the side of the beast, he remembered them from his Vault-009.

"Sweet.." Tracy said with wide eyes "I thought they were just rumors…"

The sky let out a roar of thunder, lightning arched across the sky "Let's get going, I'd rather not have two lightning scars." Harry said stepping up into the carriage, Daphne on his heels.

Hermione and Ron, then finally Tracy and just as they were about to take off, Susan.

"Hey Harry." Susan said brightly sitting next to Daphne.

"Susan, where's Neville and Hannah?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, lost them in the crowd actually….figured I just join you lot." She said her ears turning red like her hair "Maybe I'll be part of an adventure!"

Ron let out a laugh, as did most of the carriage "I wouldn't call the stuff we do as adventurous, stupid or crazy is the better word." He said casually.

Harry looked over at Susan "How was France?"

"Lovely as normal, we had to visit the French School there, Beauxbatons" She said looking down at her robe, picking at a white thread.

Harry frowned "Why were you guys there?" He asked, curiosity killed the cat but he was only on life four of nine.

Susan shrugged "I didn't ask, I just relaxed with a few of the friends out there. The Delacours are rather close to our family, have been for a long time. Fleur was being a little snobbish but, all's well that ends well."

Harry smirked, leaning back in his seat; Daphne then rested her head on his chest "Warm." She said softly.

Susan rose a brow "I didn't know you two were together." She said slowly with a smile.

"W-We're not." They both said rather at the same time "It's just…Stop that…Seriously!"

Daphne flicked his forehead "Stop it." She said looking at Susan as Harry rubbed his brow "We're not dating….er.." She looked up at Harry "Yet?"

"Yet is good, I like Yet." He answered quickly, his face feeling hot all of a sudden.

The carriage came to a stop "Thank Merlin!" They both shouted jumping out into the now raging storm. As they ran forward Harry's magic surged for a moment, creating a small shield and blocking a rather large red water balloon.

Harry looked up at the Poltergeist "Peeves!" He shouted getting the small creatures attention.

"Why if it isn't weee little potty!" He shouted cackling with glee.

"Moony and Padfoot say hello and to remind Mr. Peeves of the deal from 74!" Harry said with a cocky smirk.

The Poltergeist paled, dropping his entire thing of water balloons onto a group of second years and taking off with a cackle.

"That thing will be the death of me." McGonagall's voice said sharply "Thank you Potter, 5 points for removing a menace." She said casting a drying charm on the both of them.

"Thanks professor, Sirius wants to know if he can drop in for tea sometime soon." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

McGonagall looked at him curiously "Tell Mr. Black that my free office hours are from one to three. It has been much too long." She then turned and started to dry off other students.

Harry looked over at Daphne "Don't know why she gave me points, you're still here."

"Dipstick!" She said punching his shoulder.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, thank you guys for all those lovely reviews from the last chapter and all the support this story is getting. As I'm sure you've noticed I've changed the FC for Daphne into one that I thing matches her style more. Anyway, I'm not making Harry and Daphne a couple yet for a few reasons, Harry is still freaking out over the murders, his magic and Voldemort and he's too noble to let Daphne sink with him. Daphne wants to be with Harry but she knows he's not ready for that next step. Less than Boyfriend/Girlfriend but so much more than Friends.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this one, if you don't like the Slang I threw in tell me and I can stop. Trying to be as close to the era as possible. ~Sign the Demon.**_


End file.
